Coming Full Circle
by Wendbria
Summary: We know that Hinata likes Naruto, Naruto likes Sakura, and Sakura likes Sasuke. But who does Sasuke like? He doesnt show his emotions very often but that all changes when he hangs with a certain girl. Things are about to get complicated Naruhina SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

It was oddly quiet in the town of Konoha. It seemed all the villagers were hiding in their homes and in the stores. Some brave souls would peek out every so often to see a man with his hands in his pockets walking down the street.

He had pale skin and shaggy black hair that spiked in the back. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt with black pants and a purplish blue sash that wrapped around his waist. (I'm not a fan of his outfit in Shippuden so I changed it in the story.) His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was the latest talk through out Konoha.

Sasuke noticed that the people were hiding and he didn't blame them. It would take a lot of time and hard work on his part to gain their trust again. It has only been a few months since he had come back to the village hidden in the leaves. Sasuke was still trying to understand how his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, was able to defeat him.

_Flashback_

_It was raining with thunder echoing in the canyon, the jinchuuriki and missing nin were barely standing. Both were highly injured, panting, and low on chakra._

"_Why don't you just give up Naruto? I am never coming back to Konoha." Sasuke said holding onto his shoulder._

_Naruto gave his friend one of his signature grins. "You should know me better then that. I made a promise and I never go back on my word. You will be coming back with me one way or another."_

"_Well I will make a deal with you then….if you can defeat me right now then I will go with you back to that awful place but if I win that you will give up on this chase and leave me alone in peace."_

_Naruto thought about the offer for a minute. Then gave the Uchiha a smile. "Sounds like a deal to me."_

_The two charged at each other with the last bit of energy they had. And in a flash of lighting it was over. Sasuke's chidori was finally defeated by Naruto's rasengan. _

_Sasuke couldn't believe it. He had lost and now would have to go back to Konoha._

_Then everything went black._

Naruto had brought Sasuke back. It was a huge shock for many of the ninja. They truly did not suspect Naruto to bring Sasuke back. And now that he was back they did not know what to do with him.

Sasuke was worried. He was sure that they would have just executed him, but thanks to the convincing of Naruto and Sakura, his life was spared. He was now under constant watch by the ANBU. The Hokage also had it that a special seal was placed on Sasuke so that he was unable to use his sharingan until Konoha saw that it was safe for him to have it.

He really didn't care though. Even without his kekkei genkai he was still one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha. None of this actually mattered because the Hokage was not going to be assigning him any missions any time soon.

Which for him truly sucked. Without the missions he had nothing to do and all his skill was going down the drain without anyone to train with. None of the Konoha 11 talked to him anymore, except for Naruto and every so often Sakura.

"Sakura…."

When he had come back she was one of the first ones to see him in the hospital. But her reaction was not what he expected. He actually thought that she would be mad at him after all these years of being away. That she would be furious that he had left her on the bench so many years ago. But no, instead she ran up to him and encased him in a hug. It was a shock to say the least. She had stayed with him all though the night and most of the next day. Only leaving to help the Hokage in the hospital, since she was apparently a medical ninja now.

So much has happened in Konoha since he left; yet he knew that Sakura's feelings for him had never change. But what were his feelings for her?

Before Sasuke could answer his question he suddenly bumped into someone.

**So what do you guys think of this story so far. The story will change POV so it won't just be Sasuke, Please tell me what you guys think and if you have something negative to say I would really appreciate it if you put it as nicely as possible. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke looks down to see who he bumped into. It was a girl.

She was the same age as him. She had pale skin, a lot like his, and she had long indigo hair. She was wearing blue paints and a lavender jacket that was too big for her.

She jumped up a bowed with her eyes looking down at the ground. "My apologies sir. I was not watching where I was going."

The girl then stood straight . Sasuke saw that the girl had a pair of eyes well known in Konoha. The girl saw who it was. She let out a small gasp. "Sa….Sasuke.?"

"Yeah, and you are Hinata right?"

Hinata gave him a nod. "Um, Sasuke would you," Hinata did her old habit of playing with her fingers. "Would you like to walk with me?"

Sasuke was shocked by the question. No one had asked him to do anything. They either hated him or were scared of him. What surprised him even more was his answer. "Sure."

Hinata gave him a large smile. "Great."

The two of them then started to walk together. They walked for some time in comfortable silence. Neither of them were much of talkers unless they had to. The two of them walked all the way to one of the training grounds. It was there that Sasuke finally spoke.

"So, Hinata why did you ask me to walk with you? Most people are to scared to ask and all the Konoha 11 hate me."

"That's not true, Naruto doesn't hate you."

"Hn."

"And to be honest I don't hate you ." Hinata said this in such a whisper that Sasuke could barely hear her.

But he did and it made him stop in his tracks. "Wait. Why not? I have done such unspeakable things."

"Yes, I know of what you have done but I also know why you were doing it." Sasuke gave her a questionable look. Hinata went to sit under a tree and motioned Sasuke to sit next to her. He was hesitant at first but he finally sat down and leaned against the trunk.

"So you were saying why you don't hate me."

"I don't hate you because I understand." Sasuke stayed quiet and let Hinata explain. "I know how it is to lose someone you care about." Hinata stared up into the sky as if deep in thought. "You see, when I was very young I lost my mother. She died giving birth to my little sister. We were super close; my mom was my best friend. When she died it felt like I had lost everything. I know its not exactly like your past. I did not loose my entire clan but I might as well have. My clan, including my very own father, saw me a weak and worthless. Not worthy to carry the Hyuga name. They even gave my birthright title as head of the clan to my younger sister. For years I had no one. It wasn't until I became a genin that I finally had a family." Hinata looked over at Sasuke. "I believe it was the same for you as well."

Sasuke just stayed silent.

"They were the support I needed. Without them, I honestly don't know where I would be right now. You might not want to admit it but I think you still care for your team and I know for a fact that they all still care for you."

Sasuke stayed quiet. Taking in all that Hinata had said. He knew a little about her past but he neer realized how similar their lives have been. Hinata could have been angry at her family for what they put her through but yet somehow she is so kind and loving.

"Well thank you for walking with me Sasuke. I really enjoyed it. Now I have to go and work at the hospital but I was wondering if you would like to train with me tomorrow?"

Sasuke was once again shocked that Hinata was asking to hang with him. It was nice and he needed the traing. "Sure."

"Great! How about we meet here around the same time tomorrow?"

Sasuke gave her a slight nod.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

Hinata waved goodbye and ran off to the hospital.

Hinata walked into the hospital and was welcomed by bright lights, stark white walls, and a smiling receptionist.

"Good morning Ms. Hinata. Lady Tsunade is on the third floor. She should be finishing up her latest surgery right about now."

"Thank you." Hinata quickly signed in and headed up to the third floor.

Hinata looked around and finally found the Hokage walking out of one of the hospital doors with her assistant Shizune. It was Shizune who first saw the shy Hyuga.

"Well hello there Hinata."

Hinata gave them a bow in respect. "Hello. I am here for my shift. What is it you would like me to do today?"

Lady Tsunade thought for a moment. "Well this level is pretty stable. Why don't you go check with Ino and Sakura. They are on level two."

"Very well." Hinata gave another bow and left for the level below.

"Such a well mannered girl." Shizune mentioned.

"Yes. I wish some of my other shinobi were as well mannered as she is." Tsunade said.

"Are you thinking of a certain blond haired ninja in particular?" Shizune giggled while the Hokage had a look of annoyance on her face.

Hinata walked through the hallway until she spotted two of her friends sitting at a table.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

The two medic nin looked up.

"Oh hey there Hinata. Right on time for your shift I see." Ino gave her a smile.

"Yes. Lady Tsunade told me to come and help you two out."

"Great. We are really swamped today. We were just about to go and make our rounds. If you could help and check on all the patients that came out of surgery that would be great." Sakura said.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks and once you are done, meet us back here so we can take our break together." Ino said.

Hinata nodded and went on to making her rounds.

A little while later the three girls were sitting around a table drinking some tea as they took their break.

"So how have you days been?" Hinata asked.

"Mine has been pretty boring. Half the day was spent in my family's flower shop and the other half here. I wish I would be assigned a mission already. It seems like forever since I have been on one." Ino complained.

"I agree. I have been spending all my time here in the hospital helping out Lady Tsunade. Although I have to admit I am enjoying not having to go on missions."

"Please, you just want to go and spend some time with your precious Sasuke." Ino teased. A vein in Sakura's forehead started to throb at Ino's teasing but Ino just ignored her. "So Hinata, what did you do today?"

"Actually...I...a...kinda spent most of my time with Sasuke today."

"YOU WHAT?" The two other girls screamed.

Hinata tried to hide in her jacket from the glared she was getting from her friend.

"Spill." Ino demanded.

"Well, I accidently bumped into him while walking through the market and so I simply asked him if he wanted to take a walk with me."

"And he said yes?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yeah, so we walked around and once we walked to the training grounds we sat down and just talked." Hinata was now getting uncomfortable and wanted to end this conversation.

"Wow, even our shy, quiet Hinata can ask Sasuke out and you still can't forehead." Ino joked.

"Shut up, Ino-pig." Sakura looked like she was about to attack her blonde friend.

"But I didn't ask him out. We just went for a walk...as friend." Hinata defended.

Sakura seemed to have calmed down. "Why of course. We all know that Hinata doesn't like Sasuke. She likes our Naruto." Sakura teased.

Hinata instantly blushed at the mention of the blonde boy's name.

"That's right. Hinata why don't you go and ask Naruto to go on a walk with you like you did Sasuke?"

"I...I can't." Now Hinata really wanted to end the conversation. "Oh look at the time. I have to go and check on my patients again then go and help my sister with some stuff. See you girls later." Hinata practically jumped out of her seat and ran out of the break room.

"THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T OVER HINATA!" Ino called out.

**So there's another chapter. And i know that i didn't put those suffixes on the end (like san and chan) but that's because i don't know about them. if someone explained them to me then i will try and use them. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke stood in the middle of the training grounds. He sighed and looked up at the sun. He had arrived early and had been waiting a few minutes.

"I'm here!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw a female figure with long dark hair running towards him. She stopped in front of Sasuke and took a moment to catch her breath. "I'm sorry if I'm late. I was just at the hospital."

"Whatever, let's just get started."

"Alright." Hinata just decided to ignore Sasuke's rudeness and gave him a smile, which surprised him. She then got into her fighting stance. "Ready when you are."

Sasuke got into his position. He felt odd and slightly uneasy not having his Sharingan or sword. He had to work solely with his taijutsu and ninjitsu.

"Sasuke, would you like me to not use my Byakugan so to make this fight more even."

Once again, the Hyuga Heiress surprised him. She was so kind and considerate to acknowledge his handicap and even offer not to use her kekkei genkai, while most of the ninja he knew would not say a word. "No, you're fine. Give me all you got."

"As you wish." And with that Hinata made the first move and ran at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood ready for Hinata's attack. He had seen the Byakugan at work before, when Hinata fought Neji and when Neji fought Naruto but that was quite a long time ago.

Hinata focused her chakra into her hands and tried to make contact with the Uchiha. She made a few jabs at him but Sasuke was able to dodge them all. Hinata wasn't surprised. He did not get his reputation for nothing.

"Not bad, but you will have to do better then that." Sasuke smirked.

"I was just testing you. Now it's time for the fight to really begin." Hinata replied.

Then her hands started to glow as she focused even more chakra to her hands. Then in a large burst of speed, Hinata came at Sasuke. He tired to dodge it but he was to slow and Hinata was able to get a couple of hits on his chest.

Sasuke had to think fast if he didn't want to have all his chakra blocked. He jumped into the air just as Hinata went for another jab. He saw his opening and threw a couple of kunai at her. Hinata saw the kunai coming with her Byakugan and dodged them with ease.

But while she was trying to dodge the kunai she lost Sasuke. When she was looking for him, he suddenly appeared behind her. Hinata then did a spinning kick to get Sasuke off balance. He then jumps in the air, doing a back flip and lands on a branch of a tree.

Hinata looks up to the tree and smiles. "You can't really do much fighting from up there now can you?" Hinata lets out a small giggle.

Sasuke can't help but smile. "She doesn't even care about my past." He thought to himself. He then went to appear in front of Hinata. She let out a small gasp in surprise.

The two of them then got into a intense match of taijutsu. They were a blur of kicks, punches, and blocks. When they separated, each were breathing heavy.

"I think…that's….good for today." Hinata said in between breaths.

"Alright." Was all Sasuke had to say.

Hinata went and sat by the tree and Sasuke followed suit. The two of them didn't talk. They just rested and looked up at the sky.

A light breeze soon came by rustling the leaves and blowing Hinata's hair into her face.

Hinata just closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze.

Sasuke looked over at her and smiled. "She looks so angelic." He thought. But he instantly shook those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think about Hinata that way. She seemed to be the only person who would really talk to him, besides Naruto, and he didn't want to ruin that.

"Um, I have to go Hinata but thank you for the sparing. Goodbye."

Hinata opened her eyes and was about to respond but he was already gone.

She just shrugged it off and got up to walk to town.

As she was walking though the shopping district she ran into her team and team 10.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba shouted.

"Oh hello guys. How are you today?" Hinata asked.

"We are good, about to go get something to eat. Want to join us?" Ino asked.

"Sure that sounds nice."

Hinata joined them as they headed for Ichiraku for some ramen. As they were walking they also ran into Sakura as she was running some errands for the Hokage.

When they walked into the restaurant no other then the knuckleheaded ninja welcomed them.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata instantly went and hid behind Kiba.

"Hey Naruto. Want to come join us?" Sakura asked.

"Sure."

The group went and got a large table by the window. Sakura and Ino gave each other an evil grin and "accidently" made it that Hinata was sitting next to Naruto.

Hinata felt like she was about to faint sitting so close to her crush, but luckily Kiba sat next to her. So using all of her energy she put her attention on her teammate.

Soon everyone got into their own conversations. Kiba, Naruto, and Chouji were in an eating contest. Sakura and Ino were talking girl things while Shikamaru and Shino were over hearing everything and shaking their heads.

Hinata was watching all this happen and smiled. She didn't know where she would be without her friends. Then her mind wandered to Sasuke. He left before he could really have friendships with the other teams. "Maybe that's why they don't want to give him a chance, because they were never really friends to begin with." She thought.

Hinata wished she knew about everyone going out to eat because she would have invited him. She continued to think about the Uchiha when she suddenly heard someone calling her name.

"Hello, earth to Hinata?" Some was waving their hand in front of her face.

Hinata looked over and saw that Naruto was trying to get her attention. A light blush came onto her face. "I…I'm sorry Naruto, you were as….asking me something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to train with me today? Everyone else is to busy or have already trained today."

This time Hinata's entire face was a light shade of blush. "Na….Naruto is asking me to train…..with him….alone." She thought. Hinata knew she was going to faint if she didn't answer quickly.

"I have already did some training today, but I would like that very much Naruto." Hinata said quickly.

Naruto gave her a look. "You already trained? Did you train by yourself?"

"N…..no. I trained with Sa….Sasuke." Hinata explained.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted. This made everyone at the table go silent and look at the two of them.

"Um….yes. Is…..there something wrong?" Hinata was now worried with the look of anger on Naruto's face.

"That Teme! How did you get him to train with you? I have been asking him everyday to train with me and he always says no."

"Oh….a…..well I simply asked him. That's all and he said yes." Hinata was now worried. She didn't want Naruto to be angry with her then she looked over at the others and they all seemed to have a look of anger on their faces as well, even Shino.

Hinata wanted to get out of there…. and fast.

"I have to go." Hinata got up to leave. "Naruto how about we meet at the training grounds in about 3 hours. Thank you everyone. I had fun."

And with that Hinata ran out the door.

Hinata was jumping on the rooftops talking to herself. "Yet another close call."


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata waits at the training grounds for her long time crush. But like always he's late. She didn't mind. She just went and sat by the tree like she did earlier that day with Sasuke. Hinata recalled her match with the Uchiha. Back in the day she would not have lasted a minute with him but she has improved greatly the past few years. She has even improved enough to get a little acceptance from her clan, even her father. It was all thanks to her cousin, Kurenai-sensai, Kiba, Shino, and of course, Naruto. She was grateful to all of them. And if one day she really did become the official head of the clan she was going to make sure to repay all of them.

Hinata leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, enjoying the rays of sunshine.

"Yes, one day I will repay them…..all of them."

"Repay who?"

Hinata opened her eyes and saw a pair of cerulean blue ones staring at her.

"Na….Naruto!" Hinata gasped in surprise.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Sorry I'm late."

"It's al…alright. I….I didn't mind waiting at all." Hinata stuttered.  
>"Great, again with the stutter. I thought I got rid of that a while ago." Hinata thought.<p>

"So are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Hinata stood up and got into position. "And I am not going to go easy on you." She smiled.

Hinata's confidence and her smile made Naruto's heart flutter. He wasn't sure where the feeling came from but this was not the time to think about it. Naruto gave Hinata one of his signature grins, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_(Skipping their fight, sorry but I'm really not good with fighting scenes.)_

Both of them were panting, covered in sweat.

"That was a great match." Naruto gave his usual smile.

"Yes, I just wished I was better so you would have more of a challenge." Hinata said.

"What are you talking about Hinata? You are amazing. You trained this morning and then still you were able to fight me." Naruto defended. "You are as strong as me and any of our friends."

"Thank you Naruto, that means a lot coming from you."

"Great, now how about I take you out for dinner as a thank you for training?"

Hinata stood there in silence. "Did Naruto just ask me for a date?" She thought.

"And if we run into any of our friends we can ask them to join us as well." Naruto continued.

And with that Hinata sweat dropped. It wasn't a date like she had thought. She quickly recovered. "That would be nice Naruto, but how about I treat you. Why don't I make dinner for you?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be so much trouble."

"No not at all. I love to cook. How about I meet you at your place in about an hour? That will give us enough time to change out of our training attire and allow me to get the groceries."

"Awesome, and it gives me time to clean my apartment." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Okay. See you then Hinata." And with that the two of them left to get ready.

Hinata arrived home shortly after. She gave the proper hellos to her family and explained she wouldn't be home for dinner, not that they really seemed to care. As she entered her room she was welcomed with the smell of lavender. Her room had always been her safe haven from her harsh family.

It was quite a large room with a walk in closet and its own bathroom. The walls were a plum color and her white canopy bed had a lavender colored bedspread with plum colored flowers on it. A few pictures were set around the room.

One was of her mother. Another was a family portrait that was taken before her mother was pregnant with Hanabi. There were two photos of Team 8 that sat on her dresser; one that was taken right after they became a team and another one that was taken more recently when they became Team Kurenai. And the last one, which sat on her nightstand, was a picture of her favorite blonde giving his signature grin to the camera. She had lied to him about taking pictures of everyone for a project she was working on. It was the last thing she looked at before she fell asleep and the first thing when she woke up.

Hinata walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed and stepped in once the water was warm enough. Hinata stood there and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water hitting her skin. She did not realized how tense her muscles were from the day's training. It didn't surprise her though. She had gone up against two of Konoha's strongest shinobi. When she was done with the shower, she grabbed a towel and went to her closet.

The right side was filled with her everyday outfit of blue pants, black shirts, and her signature-oversized jacket. But on the left it was a totally different story. It was filled with tons of couture clothes. That side usually went untouched by the Hyuga. Only taken out for family occasions. But for some reason they seemed very appealing today.

"Maybe Naruto would notice me." Hinata thought with a blush.

Hinata shuffled through her choices but couldn't find anything. Just when she was about to give up and go for her jacket, her eyes saw something.

"Perfect." Hinata said out loud.

She changed into the outfit and went to do her hair and makeup. Make up was not something she usually used but since she had on the outfit she wanted to complete the look. Hinata did not want to over do it though and just went for her usual straight hair down style.

Once done, she looked in the mirror and smiled at the overall look. Hinata glanced over at the clock and gasped. There were only 15 minutes until she was supposed to meet Naruto at his place and she still needed to buy the groceries. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto ran around his apartment in a frenzy. He didn't get company that often so he never really cared about how the place looked, but with Hinata coming over he was suddenly very conscious of it. He stood in the middle of his small apartment and looked around.

The bed was unmade, clothes and scrolls laid sprawled out across the floor, and he was more then positive that the only thing he had in his fridge was milk, which was probably spoiled anyways. He had already cleaned the bathroom but he still needed to somehow clean the rest of the place and himself. Usually he wouldn't care that he was covered in dirt and sweat but tonight he felt like he wanted to.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Four clones appeared. "Alright, while I take a shower you guys clean this place up. Now go." They all nodded at went to work.

A little while later the real Naruto walked out of his bathroom he was welcome by a spotless apartment and four very grumpy clones.

"Thanks guys, it looks great." Naruto then dispelled them and all their memories came to him. He made a face at the particular memory of the poor clone who had to clean the kitchen. Just like he thought, the milk was sour.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hinata."

Naruto opened the door and was stunned by what he saw. In front of him was one of the most beautiful sights he had seen in a long time. Hinata stood in the doorway wearing a dark purple off the shoulder blouse, tight white jeans, and a pair of purple sandals. Her hair was in its usual style but she had on just the right amount of makeup to make her unique eyes shine.

Naruto was so stunned by her appearance that he stood there without moving for a minute.

"Na…Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto broke out of his trance. A slight blush came onto his face and he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that." He stepped out of the way and let Hinata in.

Hinata walked in and took a quick look around the apartment and then set down her purse and a couple bags on the table.

"You have a nice place here."

"I guess. It's kind of small though." Naruto went over to help Hinata unpack the groceries.

"It's not small, it's cute and comfy. My family's place is so big and spacious it's very impersonal." Hinata gave him a sincere smile.

"Thanks. So what are you making tonight?"

"It's a surprise. I'm going to start cooking, how about you set the table?"

"Sure thing."

As Naruto grabbed the plates started setting the table. He quickly finished and looked towards the kitchen where Hinata had her back turned and was hard at work. He couldn't help but think this was how his future might be like. A slight blush came onto his face, he had actually thought of Hinata as his wife. He didn't know where the thought came from but he kind of liked it.

"So Hinata can I ask you a question?" Naruto went and sat down once he was done.

"What's that Naruto?"

"What was it that made you so confident? I'm not saying its bad. It's actually really good. It's just you don't stutter nearly as much and you don't faint anymore. Did you finally get over that illness you had?"

Hinata put down her spoon and turn around to face Naruto.

"Well I'm not totally sure where the confidence started or when the stuttering finally stopped, but if I had to pick a specific time I would say it was around the time when Pein attacked the village." Naruto stayed quiet and let Hinata continue. "When I saw all the destruction and pain he was causing I realized that it was finally time for me to grow up."

"Yeah, I remember some things but not all of it. There are some moments where I blacked out." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed, while Hinata on the other hand sweat dropped.

"So I guess he doesn't remember what I did or what I said. I guess I should take that as a good thing. That would mean that all this time he wasn't ignoring my confession he just doesn't remember it." Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata recovered and gave Naruto a smile. "Enough serious talk, dinner is now ready." Hinata placed multiple dishes on the table. "Dig in."

Naruto's eyes filled with joy and happiness. "Aw man this all smells and looks delicious."

"Thank you. I know how much you like ramen, so I made you some, hope it is as good as Ichiraku."

Naruto was already on his second bowl. "Are you kidding this is amazing. It's even better then the old man's."

Hinata gave him a smile. "Glad you like it. There is plenty of more so eat up."

By the end of dinner Naruto had eaten ten bowls of Hinata's ramen.

Naruto leaned back on his chair and patted his stomach. "Ah that was the best meal I have ever had. You are really talented Hinata."

"Thank you. I have a lot of practice. I always make the meals for my team whenever we go on missions."

"Really? Wow Kiba and Shino are really lucky. When we go on missions, Sakura tells all of us to make our own food. I guess she just isn't as kind and nice as you."

"Maybe Sakura just doesn't have the time to cook. I mean, she is much better when it comes to medicine then I am." Hinata defended her pink hair friend while she cleaned up the dishes.

"I guess." Naruto saw Hinata trying to clean up. "Here let me clean. You already cooked. I will do the dishes."

"Okay. Well it's starting to get late. I better be getting home soon."

Just then a huge strike of lighting hit along with a clap of thunder that shook the ground. Then it started pouring down rain.

Naruto looked out the window. "Oh no. There is no way I am letting you go out there in this weather. I think you should just spend the night."

A look of panic came onto Hinata's face. "Me and Naruto….together….all night." She thought.

"No, no. I don't want to be a burden." Hinata waved her hands defensively.

"You're kidding right? You wouldn't be a burden at all. You can have my bed while I sleep on the couch."

"Th….thank you Naruto."

Naruto waved his hand. "No problem. Well it's been a long day of training. I'm going to wash up and brush my teeth then go to bed. How about you?"

"I'll probably do that same."

"I'll go first since the bathroom is attached to my room that way you can close the door afterwards."

Hinata nodded and watched him walk into his bedroom, a minute later she heard the water running.

Hinata went and sat on the couch. A while later the door opened up.

"The bathroom is all yours Hianta." A half naked Naruto said with only a pair of orange boxers on.

Hinata nearly fainted seeing her crush like that, instead she ran right past him and shut the door. "Thank you."

Naruto had to jump out of the way. "Huh? What's gotten into her?" But he just shrugged it off and went and laid on the couch. It may be raining outside but it was still super hot out. So Naruto just fell asleep on the couch in his boxers before Hinata even got the chance to turn the water on.

Behind the closed door Hinata let out the breath she was holding. She then went to the bathroom. Once done, she realized that she didn't have any clothes. "I can't really sleep in these clothes." Hinata looked around and spotted one of Naruto's shirts. A sudden blush came on her face. "I hope he doesn't mind." Hinata grabbed the shirt and put it on over her undergarmets. "Mmmm, it smells just like him."

Hinata walked over to the bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Hey everyone, you probably won't notice this but i changed the rating to T. I'm probably overrating by hey rather be safe then sorry. Hope you liked this chapter, if you have the time tell me what you think. I love hearing what you have to say. Also thank you to everyone who alerted or favorited this story.**

**XOXO Wendbria**


	6. Chapter 6

Late in the night, when it was still pitch black outside and the rain was still falling, a half conscious Naruto got off the couch and opened the door to his bedroom. Walking right past his bed and into the bathroom. After flushing the toilet, Naruto shuffled over to his bed and fell asleep once again. Not even aware of the sleeping girl that was already in it.

The next morning the sun peaked through the window onto two sleeping figures. Both had their arms wrapped around each other. The young woman snuggled up closer into the young man's chest. A ray of light peaked through and hit the man's eyes. He slowly opened them and let out a small yawn.

Naruto was about to get up but then he noticed someone had their arms around him. When he saw who it was he completely froze.

"Hin..Hinata?" He thought to himself. Then all the memories of the night before came back to him. "HINATA!"

Using his ninja skills, that at the moment Naruto was thankful he had, he slipped out of the bed and snuck back to the couch. "Hinata looked so cute sleeping in my arms. But what was I doing in bed with her in the first place and why is it that I wanted to stay there?" Naruto thought to himself. He soon drifted back to sleep with pictures of Hinata in his head.

A little while later, Hinata opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched out her arms. "That was the best sleep I have ever had." Then Hinata remembered where she was and a blush came onto her face. "I wonder if Naruto is up yet?" Hinata tip toed quietly over and silently opened the door just a crack. She immediately saw Naruto snoring on the couch, which made her smile. "He looks so cute. I think I'll make him something for breakfast." Hinata closed the door again and changed back into her clothes from the other night. And quietly made her way to the kitchen.

Naruto woke up again but this time to the smell of something cooking. "Mmmm….what's cooking?" Naruto practically floated over to the table.

"Good morning Naruto. I hope you don't mind, I made us some breakfast." Hinata walked over and placed a large plate of cinnamon rolls and a pitcher of juice on the table.

"Are you kidding? I don't mind at all. This all looks amazing." Naruto gulped down one roll in one bite. "They taste amazing too."

"Thank you. Cinnamon rolls are my favorite. So Naruto how did you sleep last night?"

The mentioning of the night before made Naruto freeze mid swallow. Soon he started to panic and couldn't breathe.

"OH MY GOD! NARUTO YOU"RE CHOKING!" Hinata quickly poured a glass of juice. "Here drink this!"

Naruto did what he was told and let out a breath of relief. "Thanks Hinata." Naruto let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I was eating to fast. I slept pretty good how about you?"

"I slept really good actually. The best sleep I have ever had. It must be your bed or something."

"She must not realize we slept in the bed together. That's a relief." Naruto thought.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed one of your shirts to sleep in. I folded back up and put it on your bed."

An image of Hinata with just his shirt on came into Naruto's head and his face turned all red. "I don't mind at all."

"Well I have to get going. I have a lot of stuff to do today. Thank you for letting me stay over Naruto. I hope we can do it again sometime." Hinata waved goodbye.

"Bye Hinata, thanks for the food." Naruto watched Hinata leave and a wave of sadness came over him. "Where did that come from?"

Hinata walked down the street thinking of the night she had spent with Naruto. The more she thought about it, the redder she became.

"Don't you look nice."

Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind her. "Oh hi Sasuke. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Just going on a walk."

"That's nice."

"So tell me, why are you all dressed up?"

"Oh….a…well because I went over to Naruto's for dinner yesterday."

"I see. So you finally got that date you have always wanted." Sasuke teased.

Hinata's face was as red as a tomato. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, pretty much everyone knows you like him….except Naruto that is."

Hinata let out a sigh. "I guess it was pretty obvious with the stuttering and fainting. But just so you know I don't do either of them any more and it was not a date. We just had dinner as friends."

"Right….and that is why you spent the night at his house." Sasuke teased even further.

Hinata's face was now redder then ever before. "It really was. The weather was bad last night so Naruto let me spend the night."

"Ooooh, was it a fun night?"

"You know, keep this up and I will hit you so hard it will put both Sakura and the Hokage to shame."

"Wow that sounds a little out of character for everyone's favorite shy Hyuga."

"I guess you just know how to push the right buttons." Hinata smiled. "So what are you doing today?"

"Hn. I don't know. Maybe train on my own or something."

"That's just silly, why train alone when you can train with me? Why don't you come with me to my house? I'll change then we can train and once done I'll make us lunch. How does that sound?"

"That actually sounds…..nice."

"Great. Let's go." Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to her house.


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY UPDATED! I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Its just school has started and is kicking my butt. I am going to try my best to update more with this and my other stories. But it really all depends on school. I'll try my best though.**

**ENJOY!**

Hinata and Sasuke walked passed the guarded doors of the Hyuga compound. Sasuke followed Hinata to a large open area in the middle of the compound.

'This is the Hyuga training area."

"Hn." Sasuke had to admit he was impressed with the area. It was large and he could see that in one of the corners there were props and other training equipment.

"I'm going to be right back. Just have to go change. You go ahead and start warming up if you want." Hinata then ran off down one of the many hallways.

Sasuke decided to do as Hinata suggested and did a few stretches. He was in the middle of doing some taijutsu moves went he was interrupted.

Someone let out a slight cough grabbing his attention.

Sasuke turned around and saw that the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga, was starring right at him. Remembering proper etiquette, even after years of not using it, Sasuke gave the man a slight bow. "Sir."

The Hyuga clan leader stared at him coldly. "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"I am here under invitation from Hinata Hyuga sir, for training."

Not showing any emotion, "I guess you are a far better choice then that Uzumaki boy anyways. You have my permission to continue."

Sasuke gave him another bow. "Thank you sir."

Hiashi nodded and walked away without another word.

"Well that was…..weird. What did he mean by choice?"

Thinking over what Hinata's father had said, he did not notice that Hinata was now standing in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh."

"You okay?"  
>"Yeah, lets just get started."<p>

The two of them got into their stances and in a blink of an eye there was a flurry of punches and kicks coming from both sides but neither being able to land a hit. The two of them were so engrossed in the fight that they did not notice a pair of lavender eyes watching them intently from a second story window.

Hiashi was standing in his private courters watching the fight. He was quite surprise by what he saw. He suspected the fight to be over in a matter of minutes because of his daughter's weakness. But as more time went on the more surprised Hiashi was. A good amount of time had gone by and there was still no victor. Hiashi would never admit it to anyone but he was actually impressed by his eldest daughter. He had heard many stories about the Uchiha and he knew how strong he was even without his kekkei genkai. Hinata was able to keep up the pace with him and even was able to land a good number of hits on him. Hiashi did not understand it though. Hinata obviously showed great skill but yet she had still not defeated her younger sister. From what Hiashi saw he believed she could easily take down her sister. Then something that has never occurred to Hiashi until just now.

"Could Hinata be holding back against her sister?"

Hiashi had to say the question out loud to fully understand it. Hinata had always been very kind hearted, just like her mother, one of the reasons he considered her so weak. There was a high possibility that Hinata would hold back because she did not want to hurt Hanabi.

If Hanabi were to loose and Hinata regained her title as the next heir to the Hyuga clan then Hanabi would be placed in the branch family and would be given the caged bird seal. But the same fate would befall Hinata if she could not defeat Hanabi.

"She would sacrifice her own life to save her sister."

Once again Hiashi had to say it out loud to comprehend it. Hinata would sacrifice her own well being for someone else. She had always been like that, even as a small child.

Hiashi was finally starting to fully understand his eldest daughter. And he was finally seeing Hinata's kindness, not as a weakness, but as a strength in leadership. And all it took was to see a sparing match with the Uchiha.

Hiashi decided he had seen enough for now and with a mental note to talk to Hinata later on, he walked away.

Down in the practice field, the two shinobi were laying on the ground. Both exhausted from their fight. Both had cuts and scratches but nothing that would be considered serious. The fight had once again ended in a draw.

Hinata sat up and looked over at the raven hair ninja. Even though she still had feelings for Naruto she had to admit that she could see why so many girls liked him when they were in the academy. His dark hair contrasted nicely with his pale skin. And when he actually smiled, which was not to often, he actually looked…. handsome.

"What are you staring at?"

Hinata got out of her mind and looked over at her friend. "What?"

"Why are you staring at me?"  
>"Oh…sorry." A blush rose in Hinata's cheeks. "I didn't realize I was staring."<p>

Sasuke sat up and looked over at the Hyuga. He noticed the blush rising in her cheeks. It could easily be seen on her milky pale skin. Which stood out even more with her long indigo colored hair. Sasuke had to admit to himself that she looked… cute. He would never understand how Naruto never saw the obvious feelings Hinata had for him.

Although, it could be because Hinata did not show her affections like most girls. The girls that liked Sasuke would chase him around with hearts in their eyes, screaming his name. Making it VERY clear what they felt for him. But that's was one of the reasons why he liked Hinata so much. She was not like the other girls. She had her own special way of showing Naruto her feelings. They were subtle but they were there. Never extremely obvious like Sakura's is for him.

Sakura…..there was someone that he had not thought about in a long time. He had not really seen her that much lately. He wasn't sure if it was because she was at the hospital, on a mission, or just didn't want to see him. There was a slight pain that hit his heart that he didn't know at the thought of Sakura not wanting to see him. It still hurt him to this day how he had left her on the bench so many years ago.

"Hey Sasuke are you alright?" Hinata gave him a concerned look.

Sasuke broke out of his train of thought. "Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up and wiped away some of the dirt on his clothes.

"Alright, well why don't we go and have lunch then." Hinata walked to the door and waited for Sasuke to follow.

A little while later the two of them were sitting outside eating the lunch that Hinata had made for them.

"So how's the food?"

"Good."

Hinata knew that she was not going to get the same reaction that she had gotten from Naruto but she was still hoping for a little more then that. She put her head down in shame. "If you don't like it, then you don't have to eat it."

Sasuke stopped and looked over at Hinata. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to be nice to me. If the food is bad then you don't have to eat it. I can make you something else."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I said it's good. If I didn't like it then I would tell you."

Hinata didn't respond. She just went back to quietly eating her meal.

There was a moment of silence until Sasuke let out a sigh. "Why do you do that?"

Hinata's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you always put yourself down so badly? Not everyone is going to criticize you."

"Oh….well…. I guess it's a force of habit now. It was just how I was raised."

"Listen I know that your father was harsh with you but you are a lot older now and you don't always have to listen to what he says." Sasuke went back to his food.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn."

There was another moment of silence but this time it was Hinata that broke it. "Um, Sasuke can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you seem so different?"  
>"Huh?"<p>

"Like this morning you were actually teasing me about Naruto. That is something that seems out of character for you."

"And what's my 'character'?"

"Well ever since we were in the academy you were always so cool, collected, and mysterious. Even a little….um….emo." When Hinata didn't hear a response she looked over at Sasuke.

Sasuke had his head down with a gray cloud over him. "Why does everyone call me that?"

Hinata let out a small giggle at his reaction. "See what I mean. That doesn't seem like you at all."

Sasuke got out of his sudden mood and went back to normal. "I guess I just feel comfortable around you. I don't feel like I am being judged or that I have to put up a certain persona like I have to do for everyone else." When he saw that confused look on Hinata's face he elaborated. "Ever since I was little, people had suspected me to be quiet and mysterious, like my brother was. Even with Naruto and Sakura, they expected me to be a certain way, so that's what I did. I did not want to appear weak."

"I understand. Being from the Hyuga clan, we are all about appearances. And it was taken me many years to finally accept that I was never going to be like the rest of my family. I could never be so cold and unkind to others. It just wasn't me. And I think that Sakura and Naruto would actually like to see this side of you."

"Heh, maybe. Just not now."

"Very well. Your secret is safe with me."

"Hn. It's not like anyone would believe you any ways." Sasuke smirked.

"Hmph. I can be convincing when I want to be."

"Yeah right. Not with that stuttering." Sasuke joked.

"HEY!" Hinata gave him a small shove. "I have gotten a lot better with that."

"if you say so." Sasuke then stood up. "Well thanks for the training and food but I have to go. I have some stuff I need to do. See ya."

Hinata waved goodbye and watched Sasuke jump onto the rooftop and out of sight. She had to admit she liked this Sasuke and only hoped to see more of it.

**Now I know both Sasuke and Hinata seem OOC but I hoped this chapter would kind of explain why. One of the reasons was I wanted the two to kind of semi flirt with each other. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

As Sasuke jumped on the rooftops, he couldn't help but think about the Hyuga heiress. She was the only person that he truly felt comfortable around. She treated him like an equal. He wasn't the sole survuvor of the powerful Uchiha clan or the missing-nin, all he was to her was Sasuke Uchiha, a fellow shinobi and friend. That meant a lot to him.

This did not mean he didn't have others he cared about, like Naruto and Sakura. It's just, their relationship is different. Sakura has always treated him like some short of god. Putting him on a pedestal like a lot of the other fangirls, but unlike them she never grew out of her obsession. Sure they were friends but he could still tell she had some fangirl in her.

And he did cherish his relationship with Naruto, though he would never admit it. Naruto too had put him on a pedestal. Always challenging him to competitions for no real reason. Naruto considered him his rival and he understood that. But sometimes Sasuke just wanted to be treated no different then anyone else. Hinata seemed to be the only person to do it.

But as Sasuke thought about it more, he realized that Hinata did that with everyone she knew. She treated the branch members of her family the same as those of the head. She treated the commoners the same as people in clans, She treated the villagers the same as she did the ninja. She treated Naruto the same as everyone else, even with the village calling him a demon. She even went on to develop a long time crush on his teammate.

Not that Naruto ever noticed. He swears that even if Hinata gave up her life to protect Naruto and confess to him her feelings, he still wouldn't realize it. (Haha anyone realize the reference?) That was the dobe for you. Sasuke gave him that name for a reason.

The more Sasuke thought about Hinata and her dating Naruto, the more Sasuke seem to get jealous. Which greatly surprised him, he had never been a jealous type when it came to girls. Ever since he was a kid he has had is pick of girls. They practically threw themselves at him. Expect Hinata, who always had her eyes on Naruto.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke's train of thought came to a stop and his jumping. He looked down and saw Naruto and Sakura standing down below. He jumped and landed right in front of them.

"What do you want?"

"We saw you and were wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch?" Sakura asked with a slight blush that did not go unnoticed by her two teammates.

"I'm good. I had lunch already."

"Really? Where did you go?" Naruto asked.

"The Hyuga Compound."

"What were you doing over there?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata and I trained and then hand lunch at her place."

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped.

"You heard me."

"How come you are training with Hinata all the time now?" Naruto asked.

"Because she asks."

"I ask you too and you usually say no."

"That's because I have trained with you since we were kids and it gets boring beating you all the time. I need an actual challenge."

"Hmph, like Hinata would be an actual challenge." Sakura pouted.

Both the boys gave her a slight glare.

"Sakura don't talk about Hinata like that. I trained with her yesterday and she is actually really strong." Naruto defended.

"Yes she is. She is on her way to becoming quite strong. She may even reach my level on day." Sasuke calmly said although there was the slightest trace of edge in his voice.

"I highly doubt that." Sakura once again huffed.

"Well let me put it this way for you….we have battled multiple times together, and I may not have my sharingan right now, but I have yet to beat her."

At hearing that Sasuke could not beat Hinata both Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped again. They both knew their teammate's strength, even without his kekkei genkai.

Naruto then tapped his finger on his chin. "Actually when we spared, I couldn't beat her either. And she had told us that she had spared with you earlier in the morning."

"Wow, I never knew Hinata was so strong." Sakura admitted, now embarrassed.

"If you took the time to get to know Hinata, then you might have realized it sooner." Sasuke snapped. Which shocked Team 7.

"Wow Sasuke, I never knew you and Hinata were such good friends." Naruto said.

"Hn."

"Well even though you ate, you should still come hang with us. Kakashi-sensai and Sai are meeting us at the BBQ place." Naruto persisted.

"Fine."

Naruto pumped his fist into the air in victory. Sakura just walked on with an look of depression on her face.

**Sorry this one is short. I'll try to make the next one longer**


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke and Naruto walked ahead while Sakura lagged behind. She looked at the two figures in front of her. Naruto was walking in his usual posture of his hands behind his head. Sasuke was with his hands in his pockets, giving off an "I don't care" vibe. Sakura smiled for a moment. Seeing her old team together meant the world to her. When Sasuke left when they were younger, had left her heartbroken. It might have been just a simple crush at the time but she was willing to give up everything she had to be with her. And when he left her that day, it truly felt like he had ripped her heart out.

Then Naruto had gone out to train to become stronger to bring Sasuke back. Both of them had left her all alone. If it wasn't for your mentor, Tsunade, she doesn't know what she would have done.

Now Team 7 was finally back together, and Hinata was trying to rip them apart. Sakura didn't want to feel this anger towards her friend but she did. Sasuke had been her teammate not Hinata's, so why has she been asking to train with him?

What hurt Sakura more then that was the fact that Sasuke had accepted, multiple times. He was supposed to be training with her, getting closer to her. Their friendship would then blossom into something more. That's how she had been picturing it for so many years and Hinata was taking it all away from her.

She was the one that has loved Sasuke since their academy days. She was the one that was on his team, and she was the one willing to give up everything to leave with him. But she was also the one that he always ignored when they were kids, she was the one that he always had to protect, and she was the one that he left on the bench.

What Sakura didn't understand was what was so special about Hinata.

She never looked Sasuke when they were at the academy, she never talked to him when they went on missions, and she never wanted him back. But she was the one he never complained about, she was the one who he didn't need to protect, and she was the one who he was hanging with.

But all of this sadness and anger also gave Sakura a new feeling…understanding. She now understood how Hinata had been feeling for so many years. Hinata has had a crush on Naruto since they were small, maybe even before the academy. But Naruto has never noticed because he has always been chasing after her. Hinata stood there and watched day after day as Naruto would ask her out. Watch as he would give her those loving stares (which creeped her out) and watch as he would never give her the time of day. Now it's Sakura's turn to feel that way.

"HINATA! What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked up and saw that Naruto was waving towards Hinata. She waved back and started to walk over. As she got closer, Sakura noticed that she was wearing a cute white spaghetti strap sundress that stopped mid thigh, white sandals, and in her hair was a white flower. In other words, she looked beautiful.

Sakura glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke and from the look on their faces she knew they thought the same thing.

"Hi! I was just going for a walk. I wanted to stretch my legs after training with Sasuke."

"Dressed like that?" Leave it to Naruto to say things so bluntly. Sakura was about to knock him in the head but Hinata just giggled.

"Well, I didn't expect to see anyone. So what are you guys doing?"

"We are heading to meet up with Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai for some lunch." Naruto explained.

Hinata looked over to Sasuke with hurt in her eyes. "You didn't like my lunch Sasuke?"

"I'm just doing to hang. Care to join us?"

Both Sakura and Naruto's jaws dropped to the ground. Sasuke never asked anyone to hang.

"Sure. That sounds nice."

The four of them walked on. It was silent except for Naruto who wouldn't stop talking. Sakura wasn't really listening though. She was keeping her eye on Hinata.

Sakura had noticed that there had been a change in Hinata ever since Pein's attack. She was more relaxed. Didn't stutter as much. And she never fainted around Naruto like she use to. Almost everyone knew about what Hinata did when Pein attacked. How she had nearly died trying to protect Naruto and how Naruto went into a total rage when he thought she died. But Sakura didn't see how those things would change how Hinata acted.

At moment, as they were all walking, Sakura noticed how Hinata was walking in between Naruto and Sasuke. She was listening to every word Naruto was saying and giggling at all his jokes. No matter how bad they were. But that was nothing out of the ordinary. What was odd was the fact that Naruto was actually blushing…BLUSHING.

"_When has Naruto ever blushed at Hinata?"_ Sakura thought.

"FINALLY! We're here!" Naruto practically yelled.

The group of four walked into the restaurant and looked around until they found the other members of Team 7 sitting at a table. They were all sitting on one side of the table. Naruto sat on one end of the bench with Hinata in the middle and Sasuke next to her. Sakura was left sitting on the edge.

Everyone was having a good time at lunch, except for Sakura. She was constantly glancing over at Sasuke, just hoping that he would look over at her, even if it was just once. But he never did. He was too busy looking at Hinata. Sakura looked down at her plate of food, letting out a small sigh. This did not go unnoticed by the copycat ninja.

Kakashi was giving his signature eye smile as he looked at the scene before him. Naruto was telling yet another story, Sai calling him dickless, Hinata blushing at the comment, Naruto yelling at him for the comment, and Sasuke looking bored at the whole thing. Then his acute hearing heard a small sigh coming from the end of the table. He looked over at his only female student. She was looking down at her plate and just moving the contents around with her chopsticks. He had noticed that she had been awfully quite through the entire lunch. And he wasn't sure on why.

Kakashi would have guessed that she would have been ecstatic about Team 7 having lunch together. Sasuke was finally back in Konoha. Isn't that what she has been wanting all these years?

Kakashi then saw her give Sasuke a glance and a light blush came onto her face. This didn't surprise him. She has had feelings for the Uchiha ever since he first met her. It was obvious that those feelings had not changed; in fact, they may have gotten even stronger. Kakashi then looked next to her. Sasuke was sitting there with the same old bored looked that he has had since he was a kid, but there was something different about him. There was a light in his eyes that wasn't there before. They use to be filled with revenge and blood lust, but now there looked like there was once again life in them. Like a glimmer of hope. But hope for what?

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was putting all his attention on one person in particular, Hinata Hyuga. He hadn't taken his eyes off her once.

He looked over at the Hyuga Heiress. Although he has gone on multiple missions with her, he did not know her very well. She had been assigned to team 8 under Kurenai. She was an excellent tracker, phenomenal shinobi, and a kind hearted person. He also knew that she had a very strong crush on his most outgoing student. She was hanging on every word that came out of his mouth. Listening to everything and laughing at all of his jokes. And when he would look at her, a light blush dusted her cheeks. Not that Naruto noticed.

Kakashi turned his attention to the orange clad ninja. Out of all the members of team 7, Naruto had excelled in his training more than anyone. He had gone from the academy's worst student to Konoha's hero. Kakashi couldn't be more proud of him. And Kakashi knew that his own sensai would have been very proud of the ninja that Naruto has become.

But even though Naruto was know quite powerful, he still had a lot to learn. He still jumped into situations without thinking them through and he still need to work on his observation skills. Even after years, Naruto still did not notice the Hyuga's feelings. This could be because he still had his attention on Sakura. He would notice him glancing at her through the lunch. Although Kakashi couldn't help but notice it was a lot less then what it used to be. Usually when they were together for this long, Naruto would have asked Sakura out by now. Yet he had not. Instead he was talking to Hinata more than usual.

Kakashi looked at the scene before him once again, going over all the information that he had gathered just now.

"_So let me get this straight... Hinata likes Naruto, but Naruto doesn't notice because he is too busy looking at Sakura. Sakura likes Sasuke but is upset because he isn't giving her any attention. Instead he keeps looking at Hinata…" _Kakashi mentally laughed. _"Oh if only you were still with us Jiraiya, a genius author like you would have made this scenario into such a great story._ "


	10. Chapter 10

After lunch, the group was standing outside the restaurant saying their goodbyes everyone.

"It was a pleasure running into all of you and I had fun but I have to go." Hinata gave a bow of respect and walked away.

Everyone else soon followed and went their separate ways. Just when Sakura was about to turn home she heard her sensai calling for her.

"Sakura, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensai."

The two of them walked down the main street.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice that you weren't quite yourself at lunch."

"Oh, you noticed that."

"Care to talk about it?"

"I just want things to be back to the way they use to be. With you, me, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"I see. Well you know we can never go back to the past. Time is constantly moving forward."

"I know that, but like seeing Hinata sitting there at lunch makes me think that our time together as team 7 is gone."

"Is this because Sasuke and Naruto were giving her all the attention and not you."

Sakura hated to admit it but it was some what true. "Not Naruto but Sasuke."

"I know you still have feelings for him. Why not just do something about it?"

"What do you mean sensai?"

"I mean ask him out. In my books the girl sometimes…."

"I get it. No need to explain." Sakura had to cut him off before he went into more detail. But she actually thought about what Kakashi was saying. And it wasn't that bad of an idea. She had never asked Sasuke out on a date before. Usually it was the guy that asked the girl out but she was tired of waiting. "You know, Kakashi-sensai, that's actually a good idea."

Kakashi gave her his eye smile. "Glad to hear it. Now I have to go. See ya." Kakashi gave her a final wave and disappeared.

Sakura continued to walk down the street. She was thinking over the idea of asking Sasuke out. She had tried when they were younger but she hasn't tried now that they were older. But there was just one problem and that was Hinata.

Sakura couldn't help but worry that Sasuke was developing feelings for her. Although she doubted she truly had to worry about Hinata. She still obviously had feelings for Naruto and she was one of Sakura's closest girlfriends. Even if by some miracle Sasuke did go and ask Hinata out, she would definitely refuse.

She felt guilty thinking about how she had jumped to conclusions about her friend and how she had said some not so nice things about her. But she knew exactly how to make it up to her.

A smile came across Sakura's face as she looked up at the sky. "I better go over to Hinata's house now before it gets to late." And with that Sakura was off running to the Hyuga Compound.

_**Hyuga Compound….**_

At the moment, Sakura was sitting in one of the many rooms of the Hyugas. A branch member had answered the door and brought to the room, telling her that the heiress was in a meeting with her father and would be out shortly. She then brought tea and cookies while Sakura waited.

Hinata walked down the hallway of her house with the largest grin she could possibly have. She couldn't believe what had happened in her father's office just a few moments ago.

_Flashback_

_After Sasuke had left, he had told her that he wanted to speak to her about something important later today. And now here she was standing in front of her father's office. Her nerves were making it impossible for her to move. She was an elite ninja that had fought numerous enemies and it was her very own father who made her unable to move. _

_Take one final deep breath, Hinata knocked on the door._

"_Come in." _

_Hinata slowly opened the door and walked in only a few steps. Remembering her manners she gave him a bow. "You asked to meet me, father."_

"_Yes, come and sit." Hinata did what she was told and sat on the other side of the table. She waited until her father was ready to talk_

"_I watched you today as you spared with that Uchiha. I had suspected the match to be over rather quickly due to the fact that you are so weak." Hinata looked down at her hands. This was just going to be another one of those meetings where her father was just going to remind her of how weak she was and how much stronger her younger sister was. "but…" Hinata's head shot back up. "this was not the case. You had fought the Uchiha on an equal level. Now tell me why you are unable to beat Hanabi yet you are able to keep up with one of Konoha's top ninjas?_

"_Well…um…you see…"_

"_Stop stuttering and answer the question."_

"_I don't want to beat Hanabi." Hinata shut her eyes and waited for her father to say something. But he didn't there was just silence. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked across the table. Staring at her were not the usual hard, soulless eyes instead she saw kindness and love. The look actually frightened her. She had never seen her father look like this._

"_And why do you not want to defeat your sister?"_

"_Because, I know if I won then I would regain my title as the Hyuga clan leader and Hanabi would be put in the branch family."_

"_Hinata, that is how it is suppose to go. That is how it has been in our family for generations."_

"_I know, but I don't want Hanabi and I's relationship to be strained because of it."_

"_So you are willing to sacrifice your own title for that of your sister?" Hiashi had a feeling about it but wanted to hear it out of his own daughter's ears._

"_Yes father. I do not want to have the riff like you and my uncle had. I am willing to sacrifice my lifestyle for the better of my family." Hinata looked her father straight in the eye so he would know that she was dead serious._

_Hiashi stood up and looked out his window. With his back facing Hinata, "That is what I thought. And so I have made an important deciosion." Hinata stayed quiet, not sure what her father was going to say. "After seeing you fight and after hearing your reasoning I have decided that you are more then capable of becoming a good leader."_

_Hinata had been listening to every word her father said but the last sentence confused her. "I'm sorry father, but what do you mean?"_

"_I mean, I am reinstating you as the next leader of the Hyuga Clan."Hiashi turned around and gave his daughter a genuine smile._

_Hinata tried her best to hold back her tears. She has wanted her father's approval so long and to finally get it, was almost too much for her to handle. "Are you sure father?"_

"_Yes I am. A leader needs to be strong and determine but most of all they need to be willing to give up their own life for their people. And you have shown me all those traits and more. I will officially announce __it at the next clan meeting. You can leave now."_

_Hinata bowed and turn to leave, but before she left, "Thank you father, I won't let you down." And with that Hinata left._

Hinata was walking down the hallway when a branch member told her that a girl by the name Sakura was waiting for her.

Hinata walked in and saw Sakura sitting at the table with a bored expression on her face.

"Hey Sakura. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked cheerfully.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" Hinata had a huge grin on her face.

Sakura gave her a suspicious look. "Why are you in such a good mood."

Hinata smile grew. "Nothing."

Sakura stood up and went to stand in front of Hinata and gave her a look. "Come on Hinata. I know you're lying."

"Alright, well I just had a meeting with my father and…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm regaining the title as the next clan leader."

"Oh my god are you serious? That's amazing! Congratulations!" Sakura gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you." Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "Now what did you want to ask me?"

Sakura broke the hug but kept her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "What would you say to going on a date with Naruto?"

**Okay, i know this story is a little confusing at moments. But don't worry. It's all going to be "Coming Full Circle" soon enough**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sa…Sakura wha…what are you talking about?"

"I mean, would you, Hinata Hyuga, like to go on a date with Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata's head was spinning. The idea of going out with Naruto, it had been her dream for years. "Well…I…um…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Hinata finally gathered her thoughts and was able to form full sentences. "Sakura, why are you asking me this?"

"Because, I have a plan."

"Would you mind telling me that plan?"

"Well, I really want to go on a date with Sasuke but I have a feeling he will say no." Sakura looked down.

"Oh don't think that way. He would be lucky to have a girl like you." Hinata gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you HInata. I needed to hear that."

"But how do Naruto and I play into this?"

"Oh right! I was thinking that if you and Naruto go on a date then Sasuke would be more incline to say yes."

"You mean like a double date?"

"Exactly!"

"I would love to but I don't think Naruto would want to go on a date with me."

"Why wouldn't he? I know he is a little dense but he would be a full out moron if he can't see what a sweet, caring, and beautiful person you are." And Sakura meant every word of it. She was being petty when she said all those bad things about her friend.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. So are you in?"

Hinata simply shook her head and smiled.

"Great. Now I'm going to go talk to Naruto and I was hoping that you could talk to Sasuke."

"Why don't you want to do it?"

"Because it seems like you two have gotten real close and maybe you can convince him better then I can."

"Well alright I guess I can talk to him."

"Oh thank you Hinata." Sakura gave her a huge hug. "Now I have to get home now. I'll make sure to talk to Naruto tomorrow."

"Okay, and I'll talk to Sasuke tomorrow as well. Now let me walk you out."

HInata waved goodbye and watched as Sakura disappeared down the street. She had a huge smile on her face. She had just regained her title and now possibly getting a date with Naruto, this day couldn't get any better.

_**The Next Day…**_

Hinata woke up early the next morning still with a smile on her face. She took a shower and changed into her usual outfit. After having breakfast, Hinata decided to go for a walk. Maybe she would run into Sasuke and talk to him about the double date. She just hoped he would say yes.

Sakura was making her rounds in the hospital. She had been there all day. Any other day she would enjoy working in the hospital but today it was different. She really needed to find Naruto and talk to him about going on a date with Hinata.

She was currently talking to a patient when she heard shouting and screaming coming from down the hall.

"OH COME ON GRANDMA! JUST LET ME GO ON A MISSION!"

Sakura could recognize that voice from anywhere, it was Naruto and it sounded like he was talking to her mentor. She walked over and just nearly dodge a chair as it crashed through the wall.

"For the last time Naruto don't call me that! And at the moment we do not have any missions that require your skills, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tsunade looked like she was about to throw another chair at Naruto.

So Naruto grudgingly walked out of the whole in the wall with his hands in his pockets and grumbling about being bored.

"Hey there Naruto!" Sakura over and started walking with him. "How are you?"

"Uh fine I guess. Just wish I had something to do. I have been a little bored. All I've done is train."

This was Sakura's chance. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No not really, maybe go to Ichiraku for some ramen. Why?"

"Well I was hoping that you would help me out with something." Sakura knew she would have to word this perfectly.

" Sure, anything for you."

"You promise you will help me?"

"Totally, and I never go back on my word."

She got him. "Great! So you will go on a date with Hinata?"

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

"You can take Hinata out on a date tonight."

"I don't know."

"Are you telling me no, even after you said you would help me?" Sakura was towering over Naruto with an angry look on her face and ready to punch him.

Naruto waved his hands in front of him defensibly. "No, no that's not what I mean. I would be happy to take Hinata out on a date."

Sakura went back to normal. "Great."

"But I don't want to ask Hinata out because I don't like her like that, I like you." Naruto wasn't trying to be mean, he was just saying what he felt. He had a crush on Sakura ever since they were little, so he always thought it would be Sakura he would be taking out on a date. But Naruto couldn't help but notice that his heart started to beat faster when he thought about going out with Hinata.

Sakura let out a sigh. She was worried Naurto would say something like that. "Naruto, I know you think you love me but you don't." Naruto was about to object but Sakura put up her hand and continued. "What I mean, is you don't love me like you think you do. You love me as a friend and a teammate. And it also wouldn't be fair to you or a certain someone if I kept leading you on. I could never return those feelings for you because I love someone else. So I think it is finally time for you to let go of your crush on me and find someone who you deserve. Someone who will love you for you."

"And you think that's Hinata?"

Sakura nodded.

Naruto thought about what Sakura was saying. He had to admit he was getting a little tired of always getting rejected by Sakura and the beatings he would usually get along with them. Maybe it was time for him to move on and Hinata wouldn't be so bad of a choice. He has really gotten to know her after Pein's attack. She had become a lot stronger and confident plus she was kind, sweet, caring, and pretty.

"Alright, I'll ask Hinata out." Naruto was looking forward to the night, then realization hit him. "OH MY GOD! I've never been on a date before. What do I do? What do I say? What do I wear?" Naruto was running around the hallway freaking out.

"Naruto…." No answer. "Naruto…." Still no answer. "NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. Naruto stopped and looked at her. "Don't worry. You won't be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's a double date. You and Hinata and me and Sasuke."

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?"

Sakura blushed. "Well no not exactly. Hinata is going to try and convince him to go. That's why I needed your help. With you and Hinata there then there is a better chance of him saying yes."

"So let me get this straight, you are asking me for Hinata and Hinata is asking Sasuke for you."

"Pretty much."

"Man, I'm never going to understand girls."

_**With Hinata…**_

Hinata stood on top of the Hokage monument a little frustrated. She walked around Konoha all day and had still not run into Sasuke. She had to find him soon or else it would be to late.

There was one more place she hadn't look and it was her last chance.

A few minutes later Hinata landed on a tree branch at one of the training grounds. To her luck a guy with black hair and pale skin was working on his taijutsu in the middle of the grounds.

Surprising a trained shinobi was never a good idea. So Hinata landed on the ground and walked over to the figure.

"Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over and saw a female figure in lavender walking towards him. "Hinata."

"I see you're training."

"Yeah."

Hinata noticed he was less talkative then he usually was. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

But the truth was yes, something was wrong. He would never admit it to Hinata or anyone else but he was at a crossroads.

All day Sasuke was alone thinking about his life and where it was going. He came back to Konoha and it looked like his probation was going to be lifted soon. Once it was then he would be a free man and able to do what he wanted (as long as it wasn't against the law). But the more he thought about what he wanted to do the more he didn't know. Sure he wanted to go back on missions and go back to being a full fledge shinobi. But besides that, he really didn't know. The other Konoha 11 seemed to know what they wanted. They were dating and making lives for themselves. Soon he would be the only one left and all alone.

He was the last on left of the once great Uchiha clan and he needed to rebuild it, but more importantly he wanted to be happy. For so long he wasn't and now he had the chance, he wasn't going to miss it. When he thought about dating his mind went immediately to Sakura. She was the once that had been chasing after him for so long. But then there was also Hinata. They had grown close and he considered her one of his friends. But as their friendship grew he couldn't help but notice all the amazing qualities she had. She was strong yet sweet, tough yet caring, all qualities that would make for a girlfriend. But she was also still in love with Naruto and he doubted she was going to let him go any time soon. So to get his mind off the girl troubles, he had spent all his day training.

But now, one half of his troubles was standing in front of him.

There was an awkward silene between the two and it was making Hinata uncomfortable. She had to make this quick, she didn't want to let Sakura down.

"So…um…what are you doing tonight Sasuke?

"Nothing."

"Well…a….would you think you would be up for a date…..with Sakura?" Hinata knew she wasn't very good at this kind of stuff. Her confidence had gone up the past couple of years but not this high.

"What?"

"You see, both Sakura and I want to go on dates with you and Naruto but neither of us are brave enough to ask the guy out. So we decided to switch so it would be a little easier. She is asking Naruto for me and well… I'm asking you."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. But maybe this was his chance to find out what he was feeling for his old teammate without looking like a fool. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll go on the date tonight."

Hinata was shocked. She thought she would have to do more convincing. "Um, great!" Hinata quickly told Sasuke about the details then made her way home. She had told Sakura to meet her there so they could get ready for their dates.

Hinata could hardly wait.


	12. Chapter 12

When Hinata arrived home, Sakura was already waiting for her at the door.

"Hey there Hinata. How did it go with Sasuke?"

Hinata could hear how much hope was in her voice. She was just happy she could give her the good news. "Yeah. Sasuke said yes."

"YES!" Sakura cheered.

"So…um…what did Na…Naruto say?" Hinata quietly asked.

"Oh yeah, he said yes as well."

Hinata couldn't help but smiled. _"I can't believe it. He actually said yes."_

"Now come on. We need to get ready."

"Right."

The two of them ran inside the house and straight into Hinata's room.

"Why don't you go and take a shower while I get our outfits ready." Sakura suggested.

"Okay."

When Hinata finished her shower she walked in her white robe and a towel wrapped around her hair. "All done Sakura."

"Hinata! Why haven't you told me you have such cute clothes?"

"What?"

"I went into your closet to see what you should wear tonight and I saw all those outfits that you never wear."

"Oh well my dad bought them for me. I just never felt really comfortable in them."

"Well we need to change that because you would look smoking hot and you would defiantly catch Naruto's eye."

Hinata was all red in the face but it quickly disappeared when she made her own suggestion. "Sakura, would you like to borrow some of my clothes for tonight."

Sakura got stars in her eyes. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah of course. It's the least I can do after you set this up."

Sakura jumped from where she was sitting and grabbed Hinata in a hug. "Oh thank you Hinata. I know exactly which outfit I want to try on." Sakura ran into the closet.

A few moments later she walked out wearing a red strapless dress that came to right above her knees that had a skinny white belt that hung loosely around her waist. She wore red heels and a cropped white jacket.

Hinata clapped. "Oh Sakura, you look amazing."

Sakura spun around. "You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. Now it's your turn. I already have you outfit picked out." Sakura grabbed some clothes from the closet and shoved them into Hinata's hands. Then she pushed her into the bathroom. "Put this outfit on."

Sakura was putting on some makeup when she heard the door opened. Hinata peaked her head out and Sakura could tell she had a light blush on her cheeks.

"I…I don't know about this outfit Sakura."

"Come out and let me see."

Hinata slowly walked out in a form fitted lavender lace cami and dark purple wedges. The skirt she was wearing had multiple layers to it with the top of it a dark purple color then gradually changing to lavender at the bottom layer. It came mid-thigh but Hinata kept trying to pull it down.

"Stop doing that Hinata. The skirt is supposed to be short."

"I just feel so self-conscious."

"Don't be. You look smoking hot." Sakura gave her a thumbs up. "Now let's do your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing's wrong. But this is a date so you should do something different."

Sometime later, Hinata was sitting with her back facing the mirror.

Sakura was doing the finishing touches on Hinata's makeup. "Almost done… just…. one more…. done! So what do you think?"

Hinata turned around and when she saw her reflection, she gasped. She could hardly recognize herself. Her hair was done in long cascading waves that went down her back and her makeup looked just right. Not too much or too little, just enough to enhance her features, especially her unique eyes.

"Sakura, it's amazing. Thank you so much." Hinata grabbed her in a hug.

"You're welcome."

Just then Hinata heard her sister's voice. "Hinata, Uzumaki and the Uchiha are here waiting for you."

The two girls suddenly got very nervous. Their dream guys have finally arrived for the date they had been dreaming of for so long.

"I guess it's time to go." Sakura said. Hinata nodded in agreement and the two of them starting walking.

_**Outside the Hyuga Compound….**_

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside the Hyuga doors waiting for their dates.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue button down with a dark grey vest over it and dark grey pants. He was as calm and cool as can be. Unlike Naruto who was more nervous than ever before. He was wearing a burnt orange colored button down with a black tie and black pants.

Naruto tugged on his collar. "Are you sure we are dressed right, Sasuke?"

"Yes you idiot. We are going on dates after all."

"I just don't know. What if the girls are dressed in their regular clothes?"

Sasuke wasn't worried. Hinata had told him what to do and how to dress. Just when he was about to scold the dobe some more the doors opened.

Both of the boys looked over and their jaws feel to the floor. Standing before them were the prettiest girls they have ever seen.

"Holy crap! Hinata, is that really you?"

Sasuke slammed his hand to his forehead. "Idiot!"

"NARUTO! THAT IS NOT WHAT THE FIRST THING YOU SAY TO A GIRL WHEN YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE!" Sakura yelled.

But Hinata just giggled. "Yes Naruto, it's me."

"Well, you look….uh….really nice." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Th…thank you. You look nice too."

"So Sasuke, what do you think?" Sakura had a blush in her cheeks.

"Uh, you look really good." Sasuke couldn't believe it but he was actually nervous about the date.

"So are you girls ready to go?" Naruto asked. The two girls nodded. "Great, let's go!"

The four started walking down the road towards main street.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"We are heading to the new restaurant that just opened." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, I suggested we all go for ramen but Sasuke refused." Naruto whined.

Sasuke shook his head. And Sakura gave him a glare. "Naruto, you do not take a girl for something like ramen on your first date."

Naruto pouted. Hinata thought he looked completely adorable. "Don't worry Naruto. We can go get ramen without them some other time." Hinata whispered just enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hinata. Sounds good to me."

Hinata gave him a sincere smile. And for some reason it gave Naruto a feeling that he did not recognize. He thought it was just because he was hungry so he simply ignored it.

A few minutes the dates were all seated at the restaurant. Naruto glanced at the menu and almost fell over in his chair when he saw the prices.

"Are they seriously asking for this much money for a simple plate of meat?" Naruto almost shouted.

"This is a nice restaurant Naruto. Of course the prices would be higher then a bowl of ramen." Sakura scolded.

"I could pay for my half, if it is to much for you." Hinata offered.

"Oh no. No way. They may call me a knuckleheaded ninja but I do know that the girl never pays." Naruto assured her.

"At least the idiot got that right." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura heard his comment and let out a small giggle.

After that the conversation went smoothly. Naruto and Sakura did most of the talking while Hinata and Sasuke would make small comments here and there. Once they had finished dinner the two dates decided to split up for the second half. `


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sasuke and Sakura…**_

The two of them walked in silence as they made their way to the park. Sasuke was trying to be his usual quiet and collected self but couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It was odd to him. Sakura and him had been teammates since they were kids. He had gone on multiple missions with her, but now here they were walking together on a date and he was actually nervous.

He glanced over at Sakura, wondering if she was showing any signs of being nervous as well. What he saw caught his breath.

It was a full moon that night and it looked like it was shining right on her. Her pink hair, that looked like the petals of the trees she was named after, stood out against the darkness of the night. Her teal eyes that always had so much life and energy in them, seemed gentle and quiet.

It was like he was seeing her for the first time. All this time, he had thought she was the annoying fan girl that was always chasing after him. It was only now, after years of self torture, that he realized that she was the one that was always there for him. The one that kept searching for him when everyone else seemed to turn their backs. He was angry at himself for never realizing it until now and he was angry with himself for her away for so long. But what angered him the most was the fact that he had hurt her so long ago that night he had left Konoha.

He stilled remembered that night like it was yesterday. He was leaving to find the power to defeat his brother and seek revenge. A goal that he now looked back at as foolish. She had run after him, knowing of his plan and tried to convince him to stay. But he was to stupid and to full of pride to listen. She then told him to take her with him. That she was willing to give up everything that she loved and cared for to be with him. Something that no other person has ever offered before. And how did he answer?...By knocking her out and leaving her on a bench.

He was disgusted with himself. How could he had been so cruel to someone who obviously cared about him so much. He had hurt a lot of people and a lot of his friends. He had a lot of making up to do before he would ever find peace of mind.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke and gave him an odd look. 'What did you say?"

"I said I was sorry."

His words confused her. Sasuke had always been a person of pride. Never hearing him say he was wrong and especially never heard him apologize. "What are you sorry for?"

"For that night. That night I left you on that bench."

Sakura knew instantly what night Sasuke was talking about. It was a night that she would never forget. "Oh." She said quietly. She looked away from Sasuke. To embarrassed to look him in the eyes. That night, she acted like a complete fool. She had always wanted Sasuke to see how strong she was and for him to acknowledge her as a friend and fellow ninja. But instead she cried and whined to him that night. Begging him to stay. "There is no reason to apologize. That happened a long time ago."

"Alright." Sasuke was surprised by Sakura's reaction.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two as they continued to walk through the park.

Then Sakura broke it. "It's Hinata isn't it?" Sasuke wasn't sure what Sakura meant and kept quiet to let her continue. When Sasuke didn't respond Sakura went on to explain. "It's because of Hinata that you have changed. The Sasuke that I know would never apologize. He would never say he was sorry."

Sasuke looked over at Sakura not understanding the anger that he heard in her voice. Then he noticed that she had tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"She has changed you. And do not try to deny it. I am not the only one who has noticed. Everyone has noticed. Even Naruto noticed that you are different. You're more open and friendlier. You are even starting to smile and make jokes. What I don't understand is why her? Why after I have tried for so many years to get you to open up to me and trust me that you go and in just a couple of days let HER into your life?" There was no stopping the tears from falling. They weren't just from Hinata's relationship with Sasuke they were falling for the lack of relationship between herself and Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't respond right away. Letting Sakura calm down a bit before he explained. Sakura wiped away her tears and waited for Sasuke to talk.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "I do consider the relationship Hinata and I have a special one." Sakura was about to say something but Sasuke quickly put his hand up and continued. "Hinata and I have more in common than people think. We both had our mothers taken from us when we were small and had society put unreasonable expantations on us. I took what I thought was the only route and left the village but Hinata showed me that there was another choice. She showed me that if I stayed here and would prove that I was even stronger. She also let me take my time getting use to people again. She did not push me into changing in a day. So yes I do agree with you that Hinata has changed me for the better and I am truly grateful for that." Sasuke saw Sakura was crying again and had her head hung down. "But…" Sasuke stepped closer to her and lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye. "our relationship is not a romantic one. I thought that it could have been but then I saw that she still loved the dobe. And I also remembered you. Hinata might have been here for me now but you have been there for me all my life. The one that has supported me and cheered for me even when no one else did. Our relationship is not a romantic one either." Sasuke slowly leaned his face closer to Sakura's. "But I'm hoping to change that." Then he crashed his lips on hers.

He heard her let out a little gasped but then she melted into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her in closer.

The kiss that Sakura had been wishing for was finally happening. Since she was a little girl and saw Sasuke sitting at the academy, she had been thinking about how his lips would feel against her. And now that is was happening she couldn't believe it. His lips felt magical to her. All other thoughts went out of her mind. She forgot how to breath. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Although her mind was frozen there was one thing for sure….she never wanted the kiss to end.

But sadly both of them had to catch their breath and broke their kiss. Both were flushed and panting but each had a smile on their faces.

Sasuke intertwined his hand with hers and without saying another word he kept on walking. But Sakura had known Sasuke long enough to know that in his actions were the words she had been waiting for.

_I love you._


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALLY! Some NaruHina. I just want to say thanks for all my readers for being so patient. I know this sounded like a SasuHina story, but that was all part of the plot. Now it's time for our favorite pair.**

_**Naruto and Hinata….**_

The awkward silence between the couple was deafening. Naruto had his hands in his pockets not sure what to say. Hinata was walking with her head down and her hands clasped together in front of her.

It wasn't odd for Hinata to be so quiet, she had never been a talker, not even as a child. But Naruto on the other hand, even if his mouth was stitched closed he would still be making noise. Right now, though, when it was just the two of them, he didn't make one sound.

Hinata knew he was uncomfortable and she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that it hurt her feelings. Was she really that bad of a date?

The two of them kept walking in silence and before either of them realized it, they were standing at the base of the Hokage Monument.

"Want to go up?" Naruto finally spoke.

"Sure." Hinata barely whispered.

In just a couple of jumps, the two of them were sitting on the fourth's head, looking over the town.

"Wow, what a view." Hinata said more to herself. It was her first time standing in this particular spot and she couldn't believe how much she could see.

"Yeah I know. This is where I come whenever I need to think."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even as a kid I would come and sit on the fourth's head, like I was drawn to it." Of course Naruto knew why. He had known about his connection to the Fourth Hokage ever since Pain attacked the village. He just hasn't told anyone about it.

"I can understand why you would come up here. It's isolated from the world yet still very connected to the village. Much like you."

Naruto turned his head sharply towards her. "What do you mean?"

Hinata felt a blush rising in her cheeks under Naruto's gaze. "Ever since you were a child people have shunned and ignored you. Some acting like you weren't there while others call you names and even became violent towards you. All because of the monster that you hold within you, the Kyuubi." Naruto held his breath, waiting for Hinata to reject him like so many before her. "But they were wrong. You aren't a monster, you're a hero. Without you the Nine-tails would be free. You are it's jailor and our protector." Hinata wasn't looking at Naruto anymore; instead she looked off over the village. "Even though the village has been cruel to you and treated you like dirt, you never left even though you have thought about it. You stay because you feel a duty to this place, to protect it, because you too have a connection to this place, to its people."

Hinata was too embarrassed to look at Naruto who she knew was giving her an odd look of confusion. Which was true, Naruto had a look of pure confusion on his face. He couldn't believe what Hinata had said. No one had ever talked to him about the Kyuubi the way Hinata had just did. It was like she went inside his head and said what he has been feeling for so long. But how, how did she know? He needed to know.

"How? How did you know that is how I feel?"

"Because….I have felt like that before. Not in the same exact terms. I mean, I am not a jinchuuriki. But I do have a small understanding of how it is for people to turn their backs on you. People had high expectations on me even before I was born. They expected me to be a strong and confident leader. But when they found out I was neither of those things they turned their backs on me. Even my own father called me names like worthless and weak. To them I was just a nuisance, a waste of space. There were many of times where I wanted to run away and never come back. But then I found people who I wanted to protect," Hinata had a quick glance at Naruto. "People who I love and would give my life for. They are the reason I have stayed and when I become the head of the Hyuga clan I am going to repay all of them."

"Yes." Hinata unconsciously smiled. "My father just told me that he has seen that I have become strong and that my kindness may not be a weakness after all and that it might help me to become a good leader."

Naruto was silent for a moment, taking in all that Hinata had said. He couldn't believe that she felt that way. He would have never guessed. She was always so sweet and kind to everyone. From the sounds of it, she should have been cold and heartless, kind of like her cousin was before he was beaten by Naruto. Although Naruto was sure that he confused people as well. Here he was, once the most hated person in all of Konoha, who should have hated them back, but instead he has put his life on the line numerous times defending them. Then something hit him.

"Um Hinata…." Naruto wasn't so sure he really wanted to know her answer but he had to ask. "How do you know about the Nine-tails?"

"I have always had my suspicions. I mean, there had to be a reason why they were treating a cute little boy so badly." Naruto grinned, hearing Hinata calling him cute. "I would over hear people calling you names like monster and demon." And with that the grin was gone. He knew those names all to well. "Not that I believed them for a minute. It wasn't until Pain's attack that I realized it."

Naruto remembered most of the attack, but there was still parts that were blurry. It was mainly his one on one fight against Pain where he couldn't remember anything. The last thing he remembered was being stuck to the ground by Pain's rods and then he came back after he got control of the Kyuubi again and Pain was defeated. He knew that a lot of his friends saw him being controlled by the Kyuubi, by he didn't remember Hinata being there.

"I thought you were still in town helping the others." Naruto said.

"No, I was actually in the canyon when it happened. Although I didn't actually see it, I saw the destruction."

"Wait! You were in the canyon? I don't remember that." Naruto was surprised. He thought he was alone."

Hinata nodded. "I was there, but people told me I couldn't help you and would only stand in your way. That is probably the reason you don't remember me."

"Oh." Naruto was a little upset. He knew that he would refuse anyone's help but he wished someone would come and offered to help him. When those rods were in him, he felt trapped; it was that feeling of being trapped that he was able to awaken the Nine Tails, at least that's what he though triggered it.

"They were right. I was just to weak to help you." Hinata looked down in shame.

"That's not true Hinata. You are defiantly NOT weak." Naruto said without hesitation. "You have gone up against some pretty tough opponents and won. Plus, you spare with that teme on a regular bases. I'm sure that can't be easy."

"He's not that bad you know. Sasuke I mean."

"Yeah I know. He just gets on my nerves sometimes. He can be really hard to read."

"Not really. Not if you treat him a certain way." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Sasuke comes of as cold and without emotion. Growing up in the Hyuga clan, I know that personality well and I know how to act to bring out the person's real self. Sasuke, puts on the front that he doesn't care about anyone but in actuality, he cares a lot for the people closest to him. I think he would put his life on the line for you, Kakashi-sensai, and Sakura without hesitation. Plus he has really helped me out as well."

"How did he help you?" Naruto asked.  
>"If I didn't spare with him at my house the other day then my father wouldn't have seen me fight, and he would have never realized my true potential. And my father would not have given me back my position as the next head of the Hyuga clan." Hinata smiled. Naruto was the first person she had told besides Sakura. It was still hard for Hinata to wrap her mind around.<p>

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted, breaking the serious talk they were having.

His outburst surprised her. "Ye-yes, my dad gave me back my title and birthright."

"That is awesome Hinata! I knew you could do it!" Naruto then engulfed Hinata in a huge hug making her face turn a color that would put a tomato to shame. Naruto pulled away but kept his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "We have to celebrate tomorrow and tell everyone."

"Oh I don't know about that. I don't think they would care that much."

"Are you kidding? They will be as happy as I am for you. You have worked hard all your life, it's time you got something in return."

"What about you?"

The question surprised Naruto. "What do you mean?"  
>"I mean, you have worked hard too, harder even. Don't you want something?"<p>

Naruto let go of Hinata and turned to look back at the village. "I got what I wanted. I got acceptance."

"There has to be more that you want? I know I want more then just some title. I want to repay all those people that had helped me get here."

"That's nice of you."

"And…" Naruto turned to look at Hinata, but she had her head down and doing her old habit of playing with her fingers. "I want someone to love me."  
>"I love you Hinata."<p>

Hinata shot her head up. "You what?"

"Yeah I love you and so does Kiba, Shino, and all of our other friends."

Hinata practically fell off the fourth's head. Of course Naruto meant as just a friend, he still loved Sakura.

"I know they do and love them also, but I meant someone to love me romantically. Someone who would always be by my side no matter what I did. Someone who would be willing to risk their life to protect me, just like I would do for them. But that's pretty silly, isn't it?"

"No I don't think so. Actually…. I agree with you. I have wanted someone to love me like that for quite sometime. But what am I kidding, no one would want to be with me."

"You would be surprised." Hinata mumbled.

"What's that Hinata?"

"Oh nothing."

The two of them continued to talk about random things. Enjoying each other's company. It was late into the night when Hinata was starting to get tired and she soon fell asleep in Naruto's lap.

He looked down at the sleeping beauty and smiled.

"_She looks so sweet."_

Naruto yawned a little. He was starting to get tired also. Doing his best not to wake Hinata he stood up and held her bridal style.

"_Should I take her home? No, I don't want to wake up the whole clan."_

Deciding on his destination. Naruto jumped off and headed for his house.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto landed on his windowsill and slipped inside his room. Hinata was still in his arms sound asleep. She even snuggled into Naruto's chest.

When she did this, Naruto got an odd fluttering feeling in his chest that he didn't recognize. He looked around his apartment, trying to figure out what to do. Should he put Hinata on his bed or on the couch. She had slept on his bed last time she had stayed over. Naruto immediately had a blush on his face remembering how he and woken up next to her. He could do that again but his bed was a mess and he didn't want Hinata to be offended.

Naruto let out a yawn. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if it's a little dirty." Naruto walked over to the bed and gently placed Hinata down. He placed the covers over her and saw her snuggle into them. Letting out on more yawn Naruto turned to head for the couch. But then he was suddenly stopped. Looking down, he saw that Hinata had grabbed his hand. He then looked over to her face and saw that she was still sleeping.

"_Just a reflex." _Naruto thought. He was about to pull his hand away but then Hinata turned over and pulled Naruto with her. He fell onto the bed, and was now spooning Hinata.

Naruto froze. He didn't know what to do. He knew he shouldn't be in the same bed as Hinata but she still had a strong grip on his hand. And to be honest, he actually enjoyed it. They seemed to fit so perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle. Naruto knew he should try to get out but he was tired and comfortable and soon sleep overcame him.

The sun shined through the window and the Hyuga heiress eyes fluttered open. She hadn't slept this good since she spent the night at Naruto's the other day. As Hinata's eyes started to focus and her mind got over the initial wake up she realized something was wrong.

She wasn't in her bed. She recognized the simple white sheets and the plain bedroom.

"_I'm in Naruto's room…..AGAIN! But how?" _Hinata replayed last night over in her head, trying to figure out how she got into this situation. _"I remember sitting on the Hokage Monument with Naruto and talking but….that's it. I must have fallen asleep and Naruto brought me here."_

Once Hinata made sense of how she got there. She then realized something else….she was holding someone's hand and there was someone behind her. Her eyes went wide when she saw an orange sleeve and realized that it was Naruto.

She was in bed with Naruto. SHE WAS IN BED WITH NARUTO!

Hinata thought she was still dreaming. She couldn't believe that Naruto was actually sleeping next to her. And…he was cuddling up to her. She could feel his firm chest up against her back and his breath as it went down her neck. Her heart started to race and her signature blush was rising. How was she going to get out of this? And an even better question, did she want to?

Ever since she was little she had dreamed of being with Naruto. And now here she was lying with him, looking like a couple. The situation was to much for her and she did something that she hadn't done in a long time…..she fainted.

A few hours later, Naruto finally woke up. When he saw the figure in front of him, the memories of the night before came to him.

"Not again." That was twice that Naruto had accidently fallen asleep in the same bed as Hinata. The weird thing is, he loved it and wish it could happen every night. Shaking that thought away as just being tired, Naruto noticed that Hinata had let go of his hand. Slowly and quietly Naruto got up and went to the other room.

A few minutes later, Hinata woke up from her fainting spell. She immediately noticed that Naruto wasn't next to her anymore and for a moment thought it was just a dream. But she could still remember the feeling of Naruto cuddling up to her and she knew it really happened.

But she wasn't sure how she was going to face Naruto about it. Since he had woken up, he saw her sleeping next to him. "I hope he isn't to mad."

Hinata opened the door and was engulfed in the sweet smell of cinnamon and sugar.

Naruto had his back to Hinata but turned his head when he heard the door open. "Good Morning Hinata!"

"Good morning." Hinata quietly said. She was still nervous about Naruto's reaction to what happened last night. _"Maybe if I pretend I had no idea?"_

"I made cinnamon rolls. I remember that they are your favorite." Naruto sat the plate of steaming buns on the table next to two glasses of milk, that wasn't sour. "Sorry they are a little burnt. I'm not use to cooking."

"Thank you Naruto. They look delicious." And Hinata meant it. Hinata was the one that usually cooked so it was a nice treat to just sit and eat.

Both took a seat and ate breakfast. It was quiet for a while. Both not realizing that the other person was just as nervous to bring up the sleeping arrangement.

"Sooooo how did you sleep?" Naruto asked.

Remembering her plan to play dumb, "Yes, I slept quite well. Once again the best sleep in a long time. It must be your bed."

Mentally Naruto sighed in relief. "_Good. She still doesn't know about those time." _

"Well if you ever have trouble sleeping, you can always come and sleep at my place."

"Really?"

"Totally. I don't get company often. Really the only people who come are Kakashi and Sakura."

"How about I come and make you dinner once a week?" Hinata offered.

Naruto's ears perked at the talk of food. "You really mean that?"  
>"Of course. I enjoy spending time with you." Hinata blushed.<p>

"Well thanks Hinata I really like hanging with you too." Naruto blushed, actually blushed at Hinata. _"What is happening to me? Why am I blushing with Hinata?"_

Hinata finished the last of her cinnamon bun and her milk. "I better be going. I'm sure my sister is worried about me." Hinata got up to leave. But before she left she walked over to where Naruto was sitting and bent over. "Thank you for a great date Naruto." And then she kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto's face immediately went red. Before he could respond to the surprise kiss, Hinata was out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata shut the door to Naruto's room and slid to the floor. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed him. Sure it was on the cheek but that was still a pretty big deal to her. She was just an inch away from his lips.

Add that to the fact that they spent the other day together and that they had accidently slept in the same bed together…it was a big deal.

Hinata stood back up and dusted herself off and headed back to her place. The whole walk home Hinata had a huge smile on her face. She didn't know anything that could ruin her day. That is….until she saw the Hyuga compound come into view.

She knew that her father would be upset with her if he knew that she had been out all night with a boy. He may have changed his view of Hinata but that didn't mean he changed his view of his daughter going out with boys.

Deciding she rather not explain the whole Naruto slept in the same bed as me but we didn't do anything scenario Hinata used her skills to sneak back to her room. She quickly changed into her usual outfit, minus the jacket since it was pretty warm out and headed back to the village. She hoped she would run into Sakura or Sasuke and see how their date went.

Hinata walked through the village, stopping at different stands to see what they were selling. She was looking at some produce when she heard someone shouting her name.

"HINATA!"

Hinata turned and saw a pink and red blur coming her way.

"Oh hi Sakura. How are you?"

"I'm great. More than great, I'm fantastic! I can't wait to tell you about what happened last night."

Hinata could practically see Sakura glowing. Her green eyes were filled with joy. "I can't wait to hear about it."

"Want to go have tea with me and we can talk about our dates?"

"Sure that sounds nice."

Hinata nearly had her arms pulled off as Sakura dragged her to a teashop.

The two of them made small talk until the waitress came and served them their tea. Once she was gone the real talk began.

"So Hinata, tell me how your date with Naruto went after we separated? I'm dying to know."

"Oh well….how about you tell me about yours first?"

"Okay…well….in one word, AMAZING! We were walking along, neither saying anything. And at first I was upset. I thought that I had ruined the date somehow. Then out of nowhere, Sasuke told me he was sorry."

"Sorry?" Hinata was shocked. She had just started to hang with Sasuke but she knew that he wasn't one to apologize very often.

"Yeah, it surprised me too. I asked him why and he told me he was sorry for all the pain he had put me through."

"Oh that's wonderful Sakura. You must have been so happy."

"Actually," Sakura put her head down in shame. "I got mad at him. I started at yelling him about how he had changed and it was you that changed him and not me."

"You were yelling at him about me?" Hinata was surprised.

"Yes and I want to tell you that I'm sorry. I made these assumptions about you two and your relationship. I thought and even said some bad stuff about you because I was jealous. I had always wished it was me that changed Sasuke for the better and it turned out it was you that did it. So I want to say I'm sorry."

Hinata reached over and squeezed Sakura's hand. "Your apology is accepted but you really don't need to say sorry. I understand. But you need to realize that I have only been in Sasuke's life for a short amount of time while you on the other hand have been there to support him for his whole life." Hinata consoled her.

Sakura sniffled a little. "I know. Sasuke said something just like that. And then he…he…"

"He what?"

"He kissed me."

"Oh Sakura…"

"It was amazing. Everything seemed to disappear and it was just us. It was the moment that I had been wanting for my whole life."

"That's wonderful Sakura. I am so happy for you, the both of you. You and Sasuke deserve some happiness." And Hinata really meant it. They both had been through a lot and she knew that they were meant for each other. They were opposite sides of the spectrum but together they were perfect.

"Now that I told you about my date, you have to tell me about yours."

"Oh…well…I'm not sure you want to hear it. It's not nearly as exciting as yours."

"Come on, tell me."

Hinata let out a small sigh. "Neither of us talked in the beginning. We just started to walk with no real destination in mind. When we finally came to the foot of the Hokage Monument Naruto suggested we go up there. We spent most of the night sitting on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. We started to talk serious. Like about our childhoods, our hopes, and our dreams. Then I fell asleep and Naruto carried me back to his place to sleep."

"And…." Sakura urged.

"And….that's it. Nothing else happened." Hinata would die before she mentioned the bed thing to Sakura or to anyone.

"Oh that idiot. Doesn't he know what to do on a date?"

"It's alright. I would rather take it slow anyways."

"Alright, if you're sure. But if that idiot says or does anything stupid then you let me know and I'll set him straight."

Hinata giggled. "Thanks Sakura. I doubt that I will need that but I'll remember that. Besides, I don't even know if he will ask me out on another one."

"He better or else." Sakura threatened. "Well I better get going. I'm due in the hospital in like twenty minutes." Sakura got up and went to give Hinata a hug. "I'm glad that I found you and had the chance to talk."

Hinata hugged her friend back. "It was nice talking to you too."

Sakura waved as she ran off to the hospital.

Hinata smiled as she watched her friend leave. Although Hinata's date with Naruto did not go like Sakura's, she was still happy for the pinkette. And she was looking forward to hearing what Sasuke thought of the date.

And she had a feeling she knew where he was.

_**At the Training Grounds….**_

Sasuke was working hard on his taijutsu. He didn't realize it until his sharingan was sealed how weak he was in hand to hand fighting. He was working on his speed when out of the corner of his eye he saw orange.

"Naruto." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto was trying to sneak up on his friend. "Aw man, how did you see me?"

"If you don't want to be seen then don't wear such a ridiculous color." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Whatever." Naruto huffed.

"What do you want?"

Naruto was rubbing the back of his head and gave out a nervous laugh, "I kind of wanted to ask how it went with your date with Sakura."

Sasuke froze. He really didn't really want to tell Naruto about his date and especially how he had kissed her. "It went well."

"So are you guys like…officially dating now?"

"Yeah."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. "I figured. All she had talked about for years since you left was how much she missed you." Sasuke stayed silent. "I just never understood why she never saw me the way she saw you? I know I'm not a natural like you have been but I'm still strong."

"Do you honestly think that it would have worked well between you two if you dated?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. We have been friends forever."

"And how's that relationship?"

Naruto thought about it and had a montage of flashbacks of Sakura yelling, hitting, and punching him. He shuttered, still remembering the pain..

"Now imagine that relationship multiplied."

Instantly, the image of a grave with his name on it popped into his head. "Oh god, no."

"See. It would have never worked. You need someone who is a little quieter and calmer then Sakura."

"Maybe. So…my date went well with Hinata. At least I think it did."

Sasuke wasn't too sure he wanted to hear about it. This is stuff that girls were supposed to talk about. Not guys. "I just don't know how I feel around her. I mean…she really seems to understand me. Even when we were kids she would always look at me with kindness, something that no one else did before I became the village hero." Sasuke wanted to disappear but figured he should stay and listen, not so much for Naruto but for Hinata. He owed her for helping him out. He stayed quiet and let Naruto continue. "When I'm with her, I don't know, I get this weird twist in my stomach and my heart beats faster. I have never felt like this before. What do you think it is? Am I getting sick or something?"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "You are such an idiot."

Naruto huffed. "Whatever. Just figured I would ask you. Figured there was some type of flu going around."

"You are so dense, you know that?"

"Better then being a teme." Naruto snapped back.

The two were in a glaring contest when they heard a slight cough.

"Am i…um….interrupting something?" Hinata asked.

"No." Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, I better go. See ya Hinata." And Naruto quickly disappeared.

Hinata was a little upset by Naruto's quick exit.

"I don't know how you can love someone who is that dumb." Sasuke commented.

Hinata turned her attention back to the Uchiha. "He might not be the brightest but he makes up for brains with heart."

Sasuke just shrugged.

Hinata sighed. "I just wish he would remember my confession and give me some kind of response. Then even if he rejected me then I could get the chance to move on. Not knowing is killing me."

"Confession?"

"Yes. It had taken all my courage and it was a painful confession (haha get it, PAINful). But I finally confessed to Naruto that I loved him and that I had always loved him."

"When did you do this?" Sasuke was surprised. He didn't know that the bashful Hyuga had it in her.

"When Konoha was attacked by Pain. Naruto was pinned to the ground with rods in his body and Pain was about to make his final strike. But I stepped in and diverted the attack. I went on to tell him that I loved him and tried to get the rods out of him. But I was to weak and Pain quickly got rid of me. Nearly killing me. Later on, Sakura told me that Naruto was engulfed in anger and with the Kyuubi's chakra was able to defeat Pain."

"And Naruto hasn't replied to your confession?"

"He doesn't remember it. He doesn't even remember me stepping in."

"I thought he was an idiot before but this, this proves that he's a moron."

"Don't say that Sasuke. It's not his fault that he doesn't remember. And besides, it was probably not the best time to confess to him anyways. I just figured at the time that he needed help and that I was going to die protecting him and I wanted him to know how I felt before I died."

"Say what you want about him but I still think he's an idiot."

"Enough about Naruto. He wasn't the reason I was looking for you. I wanted to talk about Sakura."

"Sakura." Sasuke refused to blush and instead didn't look Hinata in the eye. "What about her."

"I walked into her today and we sat down to talk. She was telling me how amazing the date was and that you even confessed to her."

"I did not."

"Not so much in words but with action." Hinata laughed. She could see the embarrassment all over Sasuke's face.

"She's not going around telling everyone, is she?" The last thing Sasuke wanted was attention.

"I don't think so. But I can say that she is very very happy."

"That's good."

"So tell me. Why all of the sudden?"

Sasuke shrugged. He had been wondering the same thing. "I don't know. It was like the light bulb finally went off. I finally knew that Sakura was the girl for me. She had been waiting so long for me and even with all the things that I did, she still loved me. I knew that no matter what I did she would love me. And it was then that I knew that I would put my life on the line to keep her safe." Hinata smiled. "Stupid I know."

"I don't think it's stupid. I think its love. And I'm happy that you finally found it. I just hope that I can find it with Naruto."

"I think it will happen sooner than you think." Sasuke mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

Hinata was going to probe him more but an ANBU appeared before them.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Yes?"

"You are to report to the Hokage immediately." And with that the ANBU disappeared.

"I gotta go. Bye Sasuke, and I'm happy for the both of you."

Sasuke waved and watched Hinata disappear. "And I hope you find happiness….even if it's with that dobe."


	17. Chapter 17

Hinata knocked on the door of the Hokage's office.

"Come in."

Hinata slowly opened the door and popped her head inside. All she could make out was blonde hair peaking through the top of mounds of paper. "You asked to see me?"

"Hinata, is that you?'

"Yes Hokage." Hinata walked in and gave the proper bow.

Hinata heard Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh and watched as she pushed all the paper to the side. "I will never understand why there always had to be so much paper. It's like it never ends." Tsunade looked up at Hinata's confused look. "Sorry sweetie. Forgot you were there. Now the reason I called you was I need you for a mission."

"A mission?" It had been quite a while since she had been assigned a mission. She was looking forward to getting out of town.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. But the other members of your team aren't here yet, so we'll wait until they get here. Then I'll give you the details."

"Would you like some help with that paperwork?"

"Really?" Tsunade was surprised.

Hinata nodded.

Tsunade handed Hinata a pile. "Look over these reports and if any of them look like they don't have enough detail then let me know."

Hinata understood and nodded. It was simple enough. She had written enough reports to know a good one when she saw it. Sitting in a chair in the corner, Hinata started on her pile.

It had been a whole hour and her teammates were still not here and she was almost done her pile. It wasn't odd for Kiba to be late but it was extremely rare for Shino to not arrive on time. Hinata was about to ask Tsunade where they were when out the corner of her eyes she saw the title on the next report.

"**SASUKE UCHIHA"**

Hinata knew that the report was in the pile by mistake and she should have given it back to Tsunade but her curiosity got the best of her. Acting like the folder was just like any other Hinata opened it and started to read.

_Report: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Written: ANBU member Hawk_

_Since he has returned Sasuke Uchiha has been under constant watch by the ANBU. This was part of the agreement for him to return along with his katana being taken away and his kekkei genkai, sharingan, being sealed away until the Hokage and Council feel he considered rehabilitated._

So far nothing in the report surprised Hinata. Pretty much all the shinobi knew about Sasuke's punishment. She continued…

_I, along with Bear and Cat have been observing the Uchiha the most. The Uchiha has not shown any signs that he is planning on attacking the village or going back to his ways. The Uchiha has only been visited by Sakura Harano, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake from time to time. When he is not with his old team the Uchiha is off training on his own. _

_The Uchiha spent most of his days eating, sleeping, and training by himself. This became worrisome at first due to the possible threat of him trying to attack the village. We were about to report that he should be incarcerated until further development._

Hinata couldn't believe that the ANBU wanted to put Sasuke in jail just because he had been training on his own a lot. Sure she knew they were just doing their job and that Sasuke's past was good evidence but if training on your own was a reason to be arrested then she should have been in jail years ago. Hinata quickly continued.

_It was not until the Uchiha started to associate with the Hyuga Heiress, Hinata Hyuga, that we noticed a change._

Hinata reread the last sentence. She couldn't believe that her name was mentioned in the ANBU's report. Sure, she had been hanging with Sasuke a lot lately but she hardly saw it important enough to be in a formal report.

_The Hyuga has seemed to find an attachment to the Uchiha. Persisting him to socialize more by sparing with her as well as having meals together. This is considered a vast improvement in the Uchiha's activity. A change in his personality has been seen by all the members. The Uchiha is showing progress. If the Uchiha spends more time with the Hyuga we personally believe that he will be rehabilitated soon. Therefore I, ANBU member Hawk, am recommending that Sasuke Uchiha…._

But Hinata never got to finish the report or find out what they were going to do with Sasuke because someone slammed to door open.

"Sorry for being late. I had to finish at the vet. Akamaru needed his routine check up."

Hinata recognized that voice anywhere. Then she heard a dog whine.

"Calm down boy. It's over now. Since you got the okay, we can go on missions." Kiba patted his best bud. Kiba then looked over to see Hinata sitting in the corner. "Oh hey there Hinata. Hope you weren't waiting long."

"Actually we have been waiting for quite some time. Luckily Hinata was kind enough to help me out. Thank you Hinata. You have saved me at least a day's work on those reports. Now we are still missing one more person."

"Where is Shino?" Kiba looked around the room. "He's usually here before me."

"Actually Shino won't be going on this mission, instead you will be going with…"

"I'M HERE!" Hinata instantly recognized the voice. "AND I'M READY FOR A MISSION!" Naruto burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late Grandma."

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade yelled. She quickly got her composure back as the three people and dog stood in front of her. "Now that you are all here I can give you your mission." Tsunade took out a file. "This is considered an A rank mission. A high ranked councilman's daughter has gone missing. They are not sure if she was kidnapped or she ran away, but because of her father's position they do not want to take any chances. It's up you four to find her and bring her back to Konoha safely. You understand?"

Naruto finally took the time to look around and saw that Kiba and Hinata were standing next to him. _"I'm going on a mission with Hinata." _Naruto made a little gulp noise. For some odd reason he was nervous not about the mission but being with Hinata for such a long period of time.

"Hokage, mam, may I ask why Naruto is coming with us? I mean, its Shino, Hinata, Akamaru, and I that are trained as trackers. Naruto doesn't have any real skill set in this sort of thing." Kiba asked.

"HEY!"

"Quit it Naruto. I understand your point Kiba but Shino is away on another mission and also, since we do not know if she was kidnap there may be enemies and Naruto may be needed just in case. Now I usually assign Shino as team leader, but since he is not here I will be assigning the position of team leader to Hinata."

"M-me?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yes you. This is an important mission so don't mess it up...Naruto." She gave the blonde a look. "You're dismissed."

They all nodded their heads and walked out the door.

Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "YES! A high rank mission. I've been wanting some action."

"I hate to agree with you but Akamaru and I have also been itching to do some fighting. Isn't that right boy?"

Akamaru barked.

"Hey Hinata, you have been quieter than usual?" Kiba gave her a concerned look.

"It's just…I've never been leader before."

"Don't worry Hinata. We have complete trust in you." Kiba reassured her.

"Thank you Kiba."

"Now what's our next move?" He asked.

"How about we go back to our places and pack then meet at the front gates in two hours?"

The boys nodded and the group separated.

_**Two Hours Later…**_

Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were standing by the gates waiting for Naruto.

"Grrrr. Where is he?"

"Be patient Kiba. Naruto should be here shortly."

"He better be." Kiba mumbled.

"I'M HERE. I'M HERE!" Naruto ran up to them at full speed leaving behind a trail of dust. "I'm….huff….ready….huff….when….huff….you are….huff."

Hinata smiled. "Then let's get going."


	18. Chapter 18

The four headed off on their retrieval mission.

"So what does this chick look like?" Kiba asked.

Hinata handed him a picture. "Here, her name is Keiko."

Naruto and Kiba looked at the picture.

The girl was around their age, maybe a little younger. She had tanned skin, long chestnut brown hair, and deep green eyes.

"I read over the report and she was last seen in a small village to the west. I figured that we will start there and talk to the people."

"Why talk to the people? Can't we find her track from here?" Naruto asked.

"We could. Kiba's nose is defiantly strong enough, but I want to talk to them and see if she was traveling with anyone. If she was that could give us a better idea of if she may have been taken against her will or not."

"Oh…" Naruto hadn't thought of that.

"That's my girl." Kiba smirked. He was proud of his shy teammate. She was taken this leadership role seriously.

"We will travel till it gets dark. We should make it to the village by tomorrow late afternoon."

Naruto couldn't help but be surprised by Hinata's change in attitude. She was now more serious and was thinking ahead. He knew that her father had made the right choice. She was going to make an amazing clan leader.

The group soon found their pace and was making good time.

Kiba and Akamaru walked ahead while Naruto and Hinata walked behind. Naruto pulled on the collar of his jacket. He actually didn't know what to say to Hinata. He, of all people, was quiet.

Hinata was walking along, scanning the area every so often, and she noticed that Naruto was being awfully quiet. She had been on missions with him before and she knew that it was unusual behavior for him. Unusual behaior wasn't good. She needed everyone to be on the top of their game also she wanted to know what was bothering Naruto so she could help.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto's head popped up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Hinata saw Naruto rub the back of his head and she knew, from practically stalking him all those years, that it was a sign that he was nervous, embarrassed, or uncomfortable. But which one was it?

He hadn't done anything silly so he shouldn't be embarrassed. They had hung out and gone on missions plenty of times so he shouldn't be uncomfortable. So was he nervous and why?

"Just wondering. If you ever want to talk to someone you know you can always come to me."

"I know. You have always been there for me. Thanks."

Hinata gave him a warm smile. "You're welcome."

"Hey Hinata, the sun looks like it's starting to set." Kiba shouted from ahead.

"I guess we should set up for the night."

The team walked until they found a nice clearing that was near a source of fresh water.

"I'll start making dinner. Kiba want to collect some wood for a fire?"

"Sure thing Hinata." Kiba and Akamaru walked off.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"Can you set the tent?"

"Sure thing." Naruto went to work.

Hinata was almost done making dinner when she heard some noise.

"AHHHH. STUPID TENT!" Hinata looked over and the sight before her made her laugh. Naruto was all tangled up in the rope and the tent was on the ground in a ball.

Hinata walked over and started to untangle Naruto. "Here let me help you." It took some time but Hinata finally got Naruto untangled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Need help with the tent?" Hinata giggled.

Naruto blushed. "A yeah if you could."

Hinata and Naruto fixed up the tent just as Kiba and Akamaru came over with wood.

"Something smells good." Kiba sniffed.

"I hope you like it." Hinata poured the three of them some soup. "Here you go Akamaru." She placed a bowl in front of him.

He barked a thanks before eating.

"What's he eating anyways?" Naruto asked in between slurps.

"Slow down why don't ya? You are going to get sick." Kiba commented. "And if you have to know, Hinata always makes Akamaru special food when we are on missions."

"Really?" Naruto went for another bowl.

"Yep. It's packed with special nutrients that a nin dog like Akamaru needs. Not sure what we would do without her."

Hinata blushed under the praise. "It's really no big deal. Its pretty easy when you make it on your own."

Naruto spit out the soup.

"Het watch it!" Kiba shouted as he dodged the liquid.

Naruto ignored him. "You make dog food too?" Naruto was amazed. Hinata was strong, beautiful, and could cook for humans and dogs. Was there anything she couldn't do?

"She sure does. My sister says its really good and has even talked of making it for the other nin dogs. That is if Hinata gives her the recipe."

"Of course I will."

The four finished their dinners and cleaned up.

"Hinata, how about you and Naruto sleep. Akamaru and I will take the first watch."

"You sure Kiba?"

"Yeah. Now go get some sleep."

Hinata went into the tent.

"Naruto can you come here for a second."

Naruto walked over. "What is it?"

"No funny business. I just want you to sleep got that?"

"Of course. Why else would I be in the tent." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to go get some sleep.

The light from the fire reflected off the tent and showed the silhouette of Hinata. She was changing clothes and Naruto could feel the blush on his face when he saw the curves of her body. He now knew what Kiba meant by only sleeping.

Naruto pulled on his collar and walked over once he noticed Hinata was done. He slowly opened the flap. "H-hey H-Hinata." _"I can't believe I just stuttered."_

Hinata turned around and revealed that she was wearing a tight white tshirt and her regular pants. "Ready for bed?"

"Um…yeah."

Naruto took off his jacket.

He didn't realize that Hinata was staring at him in awe. He was wearing a black tshirt underneath that showed off his lean muscled chest and strong arms. Naruto's eyes met Hinata's and both of them blushed and look away.

"G-good night Naruto." She laid down.

"Yeah. Good night." As Naruto laid down he quickly realized how tired he was and soon fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated. The laptop that had this chapter wa**_**s **_**MIA for a while. But now I found it. Phew. I really like this chapter. Hope you like it too.**

It was a cold chilling night and the wind was howling as it rattled the tent. Feeling the chilled air, Hinata unconsciously pulled the blanket closer to her as she slept. But even with the blanket she still shivered. When she turned she found a new source of warmth and huddled close to it and went into a deep sleep.

Kiba and Akamaru were huddled together as the wind blew and shook the branches.

"It's getting pretty chilly, isn't it boy?"

Akamaru barked then stifled out a large yawn.

"I know. It's getting pretty late. I think we should head in for bed."

Kiba stood up and Akamaru followed suit. The pair walked over to the tent and opened its flap. What they saw made Kiba's face turn red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Naruto and Hinata had their arms wrapped around each other as they slept.

"NARUTO!"

The sudden outburst woke the sleeping couple. Their eyes shot open. They looked at each other and then at their position. Both their faces turned bright red and they quickly pulled apart.

"NARUTO!" The blonde turned and looked at the angry Inuzuka. "I TOLD YOU TO ONLY SLEEP!"

"We were, dog breath! Nothing else happened!"

Hinata blushed at what the boys were getting at. "H-he's right Kiba. Nothing happened."

"Fine, I'll believe you Hinata. But Naruto…it's your turn to stand watch." Kiba huffed.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto put on his jacket. Kiba gave him a glare as he walked out of the tent.

"You know, nothing happened. We really did just sleep."

"I believe you. I just don't like the way he has been looking at you."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed? He was been staring at you through this whole mission."

"He has?" Hinata had noticed the odd behavior but she would never guess it was because of her.

"Yeah." Kiba yawned. "We can talk about this later. Akamaru and I are pretty wiped. Night."

"Good night." Hinata whispered. She watched as Kiba and Akamaru fall quickly asleep. But she suddenly wasn't tired anymore. She peaked out the tent and saw Naruto hunched over, staring at the fire.

Naruto shivered as the wind sent a sudden gust his way. He didn't realize how cold it was. Than he felt a blanket being draped over his shoulders. He turned his head and saw Hinata smiling at him.

"Do you mind some company?"

Naruto slightly blushed. "No."

Hinata sat down on the other side of the fire.

"I'm sorry about Kiba." Naruto looked up and saw Hinata looking down at her hands. "He means well. He sometimes is just a little over protective of me."

"It's okay." Hinata looked and saw Naruto giving her his signature grin. "You can tell he really cares about you."

"I know. I care a lot about him also." For a second Naruto was worried that Hinata cared more for Kiba than as a teammate. "I just wish that Shino and him wouldn't treat me as their little sister sometimes. Someone that they always need to protect. I want to show them that I can take care of myself."

"I'm bet they already know that. They just want to make sure nothing happens to you. It's like Sakura and me. She's strong, I know that firsthand." Naruto rubbed his head, making Hinata giggle. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to be there just in case something happens."

"Do you love her?"

Naruto was a little surprised by the question. "What?"

"Do you love Sakura?"

'Yeah, I love her." Naruto thought he saw disappointment in Hinata's eyes. "But not the way I thought." Naruto stared deeply into the fire. "It took Sasuke to finally make me realize that Sakura and I would never be together. Even if Sasuke wasn't in the picture, Sakura and I just wouldn't mesh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed. " She would probably kill me on the first date."

"I see….." Hinata wasn't sure if she should be upset or jumping for glee about Naruto moving on from Sakura. "I believe that opposites attract."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My parents for example, my father doesn't show his emotions often, being more serious than loving. While my mother, on the other hand, was always filled with joy and happiness. Always seeing the good in people."

"She sounds like a cool person."

"She was. I miss her a lot." Hinata wiped away a tear that was forming. Then she started to shiver as large gust blew by.

"You're cold." Naruto said. "Here, take the blanket."

"N-no. I'm f-fine….r-really."

But the stutter didn't fool Naruto. He got up and walked over to where Hinata was sitting. "Fine. Then how about we share it?" He didn't wait for an answer as he wrapped his arm around Hinata. He felt Hinata instantly stop shivering.

"Thank you."

Naruto blushed but smiled. "No problem." Trying to distract himself from how close he and Hinata were, "So you were saying about opposites attract?"

"Oh yes, well…another example is Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto raised his eyebrows. "If you think about it, they are truly opposites. Sakura is loud and always speaks her mind. While Sasuke is more quiet and serious. They balance each other out. Helping each other improve for the better."

"You're right. And you know what, my parents are kind of opposites also."

Hinata pulled back. "Your parents?"

"Oh yeah…" Naruto let out an awkward laugh. "I actually know who my parents are. I found out a long time ago, but never told anyone."

"Oh good for you." Hinata was curious about Naruto's parents. But if he didn't want to tell anyone than she was going to respect that.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool to find out that my father's the great Fourth Hokage."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "The Fourth Hokage's your father?"

"Yep." Naruto gave her a proud smile.

Hinata couldn't explain her reaction but all she knew was that she was engulfed in happiness, so without even thinking about it Hinata gave Naruto a huge hug. "Oh Naruto, I'm so happy for you. I knew that you came from something great."

Naruto was surprised by the hug but happy none the less and hugged Hinata back. "Thanks Hinata."

"So what's he like and what about your mother?"

"Oh well, my dad is the more serious one while my mom, her name is Kushina, is like me, full of energy. They balance each other well."

Hinata could see the happiness on Naruto's face. She had always known who her parents were; she could only imagine what it was like to never know. Always wondering who they were and why they were gone. It must bring Naruto some sort of peace to know.

"I bet they would be proud of you."

"You think?"

Hinata nodded. "Absolutely. Especially when you become Hokage."

Naruto smiled. "You bet! I'm gonna keep the tradition going. Like father, like son."

Hinata smiled. Even after everything they had been through and as the years past by..Naruto was still the same. Sure he had matured….a little, but he still believed in his dream and was still going after it. He kept to his nindo, never going back on his word.

"You should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow and we don't want the leader to be sleepy."

Hinata yawned. "You're sure? I can take watch if you need me to."

"Nah I'm fine."

Hinata stood up. "Alright. Good night Naruto."

"Good Night Hinata." Naruto watched Hinata walk to the tent. "Hey Hinata…" Hinata stopped in front of the tent and looked at Naruto. "Thanks for talking."

Hinata smiled. "Anytime Naruto. I'm always here for you." And with that Hinata went back into the tent.


	20. Chapter 20

**So remember when you were in elementary school and when it was your birthday, YOU were the one that brought in the treats? Well this is kinda of like that but instead of cupcakes, I'm giving you fantastic readers updates on all my stories today because….ITS MY BIRTHDAY! *:)**

**ENJOY**

The next morning the group quickly had breakfast, packed up camp, and headed off.

"So how much further until we get to that village?" Kiba asked.

"Not much further. If we keep up this pace we should be there before sunset."

The rest of the walk was quiet. Kiba and Akamaru walked ahead to see if they could catch any scents. Hinata would do scans with her Byakugan every so often. And Naruto just stayed quiet.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah. Just a little tired. Didn't get as much sleep as I thought I would." Naruto gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh alright. Well you will be able to catch up on your rest tonight." Hinata went back to her scanning.

Once he saw Hinata return her attention to the mission he let his smile drop. It was true that he was a little tired but the truth was he got a great nights sleep when he had Hinata cuddling up to him. That's what was bothering him. Hinata and him were just friends nothing more. Sure they had gone on a date but that was because Sakura told him too.

He would be lying if he didn't admit that he had fun with Hinata. Their time on the Hokage monument was one of the best moments they have ever had together. Naruto felt truly comfortable with Hinata. He felt like he could tell her anything and not have to worry about her judging him. It was nice to have someone like that.

But than it happened again last night. They sat by the fire and just talked. He was so comfortable around her that he told her about his parents, something that he hadn't told anyone. What really had him confused though was this odd feeling he was getting. It was a feeling that he had never had before. It was a weird feeling. It was like a mix of nervousness and happiness with a little bit of fear in it. He hoped that he figured it out soon or else it would drive him crazy.

"We're here."

Naruto looked up and without him realizing it, they had made it to the village.

The four walked through the village looking around.

"Should we start talking to people?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like a lot of people have already gone back to their homes. So I think the smartest thing to do is to find a hotel and get a good nights rest and than tomorrow ask around about Keiko when there are more people. How does that sound?"

"You're the boss." Kiba said.

The team walked through town until they came to a small hotel.

"Well good night guys." Kiba yawned.

"You don't want to get something to eat?" Hinata asked.

"Nah Akamaru and I are good. See ya tomorrow." The pair headed for their room.

"Would you like to go get something to eat Naruto?"

Naruto gulped. It was just going to be him and Hinata, almost like a date. That unknown feelings was starting to come back. "S-sure."

Hinata and Naruto walked through town trying to find a place to eat until they came to a BBQ restaurant.

"Want to go there?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm. Well its not ramen but it will do." Naruto joked making Hinata laugh. He than went and opened the door.

"Thank you." Hinata walked through and Naruto followed. The two found a booth in the back.

"Would the lovely couple like some menus?" The waitress asked making the ninjas blush.

They quickly ordered their food and the waitress left.

"So….how does it feel being in charge?" Naruto asked.

"It's nice I guess."

"You don't look excited."

"Its just…I don't know if I can do it. What if we fail and its all because I was a bad leader?"

"There are so many things wrong with what you just said. So far you have been a great leader. You think things through and have plan everything accordingly. And if you keep it up I highly doubt that we will fail. Also, this is not how the next head of the Hyuga clan should talk."

Hinata covered her face. "Oh god. I totally forgot about that. If I fail this mission than my father might decide that he was wrong after all."

"Not the reaction I was hoping for." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Listen…" Hinata looked up. "I know the old lady can be crappy and moody but she was named Hokage for a reason. And if she assigned you as leader than she must trust you to make the right decisions. She believes in you."

"You think?"

Naruto nodded. "Absolutely and she's not the only one, I believe in you too."

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime." Naruto gave her his signature grin.

When they finished dinner Hinata went to her pouch to grab some money.

"No I got it." Naruto knew that they weren't on an official date but he actually wanted to pay.

"Thanks."

The two headed back to their hotel and said their good nights and headed for their own rooms.

The next morning the team met up in the lobby.

"Alright. Kiba, you and Akamaru talk to people on the north side, Naruto you go east, and I'll go west. We will meet up on the south side at noon to finish up."

The boys nodded and jumped off.

_**Noon…**_

The team all gathered on top of a roof on the south side of the village.

"Did either of you find out anything?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing. No one saw her."

"How about you Kiba?"

"Same thing. Nothing."

Hinata looked down totally discouraged.

"We still have the people on the south side. Lets talk to them." Naruto suggested.

Hinata looked up and smiled. "You're right. Lets get going."

The four jumped down to the street which was full of people all shopping and running errands.

Kiba and Akamaru went off to ask some people at a produce stand while Naruto and Hinata went to talk to some people who were sitting outside their houses.

"Excuse me, have you seen this girl?" Hinata held out the picture of Keiko for a bunch of kids. They all shook their heads.

"Sorry lady but we've never seen her."

"Oh…"

"But Mrs. Nami might have seen her."

"Mrs. Nami?"

"Yes. She is an old lady that lives on the edge of town. She sees everything that happens in this town."

"Thank you." Hinata gave the kids a slight bow. "Lets go talk to this Mrs. Nami."

Just like the kids had said. A woman was sitting in front of a house right on the edge of town. If the kids had not mentioned her they might have missed her.

"HEY OLD LADY!" Naruto shouted.

The woman turned and gave Naruto a glare. "Escuse me? That is not how you talk to a woman."

Hinata ran over to catch up with her orange friend. She than gave the woman a bow. "I apologize for my friend here. He means you no insults."

"Hmph." Both the woman and Naruto said at the same time.

"Please my lady. We have come a long way and we were hoping that you would be able to help us out."

The woman seemed to relax a bit. "Of course I will help such a lovely young woman with such good manners. You should learn something from your friend here young man. What do you need help with miss?"

"We are looking for a girl." Hinata handed her the picture. "Have you seen her around here recently?"

The woman stared at the picture for a moment. "Ah yes I have. She was here about a week ago. She was quite beautiful but nothing like you my dear."

"Thank you. Do you know if she was here with anyone else?"

"Now that you mention it she was. She had come into town alone but than she left with a group of men. Not an image that a young lady should have. They were heading south."

"I see. Is there anything else you can remember about her?"

"Well she did look uncomfortable and paranoid the whole time she was here. She was constantly looking around as if she was looking for someone."

"Thank you for all your help. We truly appreciate it." Hinata turned to Naruto. "Looks like it was a kidnapping after all. Lets get Kiba and Akamaru and head South."

"Have a nice day and once again thank you." Hinata gave her a bow and gave Naruto a slight kick to do the same.

"Yes thank you." He mumbled.

The woman watched to two walk off. "It's a case of Beauty and the Beast if I've ever seen one."

**Haha I gotta say I really love the last line of this chapter. Hope you like it too (and the rest of the chapter). **


	21. Chapter 21

The sun was setting but the new information that was gathered gave the team some new found energy. It wasn't until it was pitched black and they no longer could see that they had to stop.

"OW!" Naruto stomped his toe on another rock.

Hinata had activated her Byakugan and was having no problem with seeing turned to see Naruto rubbing his foot. "I believe we have made good distance tonight. Why don't we set up a quick camp?"

Kiba and Akamaru gathered up some wood quickly and made a small fire. All the shinobi were tired and didn't feel like setting up the tent, they set their sleeping bags outside.

"I will take the first watch tonight. Kiba would you and Akamaru mind taking the second since you were able to get more sleep last night?"

"Sure thing Hinata." Kiba looked over at Naruto. "I better not find you guys in the same scenario as I did two nights ago." Kiba growled at the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time." Naruto yawned and quickly fell asleep.

When Naruto started to snore Kiba rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't know what you see in that guy."

Hinata giggled. "Its not what I see. Its what I feel."

"Heh, whatever you say. I just wish that you were at least liked someone who had half a brain."

"I know that he isn't as bright as Shikamaru or as naturally talented as Sasuke but he has more heart than all of us combined. He has worked hard to become the ninja he is today."

"I guess so. But still. If he doesn't realize your feelings soon I'm going to tell him myself."

"Oh Kiba." Hinata knew that Kiba wasn't being serious. He was just showing her he cared deeply for her. Hinata got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the other side of the campfire. She then bent down and gave Kiba a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." Kiba turned a deep shade of red that almost put Hinata to shame. "Now you and Akamaru get some rest."

Kiba and his faithful companion followed the Hyuga's orders and went to bed.

Hinata smiled and sat down by the fire. She than heard a whimper and looked over and saw that Akamaru was having another puppy dream. She was about to laugh when she saw Kiba doing the same thing.

"_Those two are quite a pair."_

Hinata than looked over at Naruto who was sleeping peacefully with a small snore every once in a while. A small blush came onto her face as she thought about the other night when they were sleeping in each others arms. It was the best sleep she had ever had on a mission. And the more that she thought about it, the best she has had since well….the morning where she found herself in Naruto's arms at his apartment.

Than Hinata's eyes widened in realization. The first time she slept over because of the storm she had said that she had slept really well.

"_Could Naruto have accidently slept in the same bed as me? It would explain his odd behavior that morning."_

Hinata smile widened. She was really making progress with her friendship with Naruto. They were really starting to talk and getting to know each other better. And even if Naruto never returned her feelings she was at least happy they could be friends.

She glanced at Naruto once again and her mind went back to that day.

"_Because…..I love you."_ She was able to say those precious three words that have been sitting on her tongue for years without stuttering and without blushing. It was one of her proudest moments. She had finally let Naruto know how she felt. It had taken her years but she did it.

Hinata was not mad at Naruto for not remembering. Who could blame him? He had so much on his mind at the time. She was being selfish by adding more stress.

"_Maybe one day I will have that courage again to tell him."_

Hinata could feel her eyelids getting heavy and decided to wake up Kiba to take over watch.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day if they found Keiko and her kidnappers.

_**The Next Day…**_

The team finished packing up and continued with their mission. The new information from the village made them extra alert. Kiba and Akamaru had their noses on full alert and Hinata was doing her Byakugan scans even more frequently.

"Man, I wish I could help you guys." Naruto mumbled.

"You will soon." Hinata said as she scanned the area. "When we do find the girl and her kidnappers I want you to send out a few shadow clones. They will be of good use to find out how powerful these people are."

"That's a good idea. See I told you that you're a good leader."

"HEY HINATA! WE THINK WE GOT A WHIFF OF SOMETHING." Kiba shouted from the front.

"Which direction?"

Kiba sniffed the air. "To the west. I'm positive."

"Alright. We will go that way. Hopefully I will be able to spot them soon." The team jumped into the trees and headed through the dense forest.

As the team jumped from branch to branch Hinata had her byakugan fully activated. For some time she only saw the usual creaturese of the forest. The group was deep within the forest, far away from the road, when Hinata saw chakra signatured of what looked like humans. She raised her hand, signaling everyone to stop.

"See something Hinata?" Kiba asked.

Hinata nodded. "They are about 200 yards away." Hinata pulsed more chakra into her eyes and focused on the figures. "There are a total of six figures. Five of them look like they are standing around one in the middle. She seems to be tied up and her chakra is pulsating like she is scared."

"That has to be Keiko." Naruto announced.

"I agree. Naruto, I want you to create four clones and transform them to look like us. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. No problem." Naruto made the hand signal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, four Narutos showed up. "Transform!" Then three of them changed.

Hinata nodded in approval. "Good job. Now lets see what we will be going up against." The clones then set off.


	22. Chapter 22

The real team hid in the bushes covering their chakra as the clones headed for the enemies.

"What do we have here?" A man, who looked like the leader, looked over to where the clones had just landed. He was tall, muscular but not ridiculous. He had shaggy black hair, tan skin, and piercing green eyes. He wore a white hooded coat with no sleeves that had some design on the back in black. Under the jacket he had on a green tshirt that matched his eyes. Attached to his black pants was a katana.

If it wasn't for the evil look in his eyes, Hinata might have admitted that he was quite handsome.

"Kenji sir, look at their head bands. They are from Konoha."

"Ah, ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. And what do we owe this pleasure to?"

"We are here to take Keiko back!" Clone Naruto yelled.

Kenji looked unfazed. "Is that so?"  
>"That's right." The clone Naruto charged at the group of men with the others following.<p>

"Man, even your clone is super annoying." Kiba mumbled.

"Shhh." Hinata kept her eyes on the battle.

In no time at all, Hinata saw four puffs of smoke.

"This is not good. They are really strong."

"Now why don't the real ones come on out." Kenji laughed.

The four jumped out of the bushes.

"Now I meet the real ones. Lets see…." The man looked at the group closely. "An Inuzuka and…" Then his eyes stopped directly on Hinata and he gave a devilish grin. "A Hyuga, and a pretty one at that." Kenji walked over towards Hinata. No one else moved. He stood in front of Hinata and caressed her cheek. Sending chills down Hinata's spine, but not the good kind. "You are a pretty little thing aren't you."

Naruto could feel the anger building up. "Stay away from her."

Kenji dropped his hand and looked over at Naruto. "Is someone jealous?" He smirked.

Kenji was distracted giving Hinata the opening she needed. Quickly she went for a strike at his chest but her hand was suddenly stopped by a hand. Kenji turned his attention back to Hinata. "Now now pretty. That's not very nice." Then he sent Hinata flying into a tree. She crashed into it with such force that it cracked in half.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled. He quickly ran to her and helped her stand up. "Are you okay?"

Hinata had scratches all over her face but she gave him a smile anyways. "I'm fine Naruto. Lets finish these guys and get Keiko back home."

Kiba and Akamaru crotched over.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he and his partner went to attack one of Kenji's henchmen.

As the others were watching the battle, Hinata decided to take her chance and went to attack one of the other men. Naruto smirked and went to help take out the other men until only Kenji was left.

The team stood all heaving and covered in scratches. They may have defeated the other men but it was at a high price. The men were strong and had put up a good fight. Hinata and the others were low on energy and low on chakra. She was worried that they may not be able to defeat Kenji who was obviously the strongest one and the leader. She hoped that the chakra left between them was enough to take him down and take Keiko back to Konoha.

"Good job taking out my help. They aren't easily defeated. I have obviously have underestimated you." Kenji turned to look at Hinata. "Especially you my dear Hyuga."

Naruto felt his anger rising. He did not like the look that this man was giving his Hinata. _"Wait…HIS Hinata?" _Naruto pushed the thought aside. This wasn't the time to think about his relationship with Hinata. He needed to stay on guard. Who knows what this man could do.

"Just give us the girl and no one else has to get hurt…or worse." Hinata said in a clear and confident voice.

Kenji smirked. "Now why would I do that when I could just kill you and hold her for ransom?" Than he grabbed hold of Hinata's chin. "Well maybe not kill all of you. You a might keep for fun."

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto yelled and charged at Kenji. "RASENGAN!" Naruto aimed for his heart but was stopped by something.

Kenji stood there unharmed and with a devilish grin of his face. He was holding up his sword and was somehow blocking Naruto's attack from coming any closer.

"What the?" Naruto didn't understand.

"It's his sword." Hinata had her bykugan activated. "He is somehow sending chakra through his sword."

"That's right. My sword is able to stop any type of attack."

"We will see about that." Kiba gave Akamaru a nod. "Fang over fang." The two went spinning at Kenji. Kenji moved out of the way as Naruto fell to the ground. Using his sword Kenji sliced threw the tornados coming at him. Kiba and Akamaru fell to the ground and didn't come up.

"KIBA! AKAMARU!" Hinata yelled. She ran over to check on her teammates.

It was bad. Kenji was had some how cut Kiba right across the chest and the same with Akamaru. Hinata was no medic ninja but she had volunteered at the hospital long enough to know some of the basics of healing.

With her hands glowing green she went to heal Kiba but was stopped by a sword at her neck.

"Tisk tisk. I don't think so." Kenji smirked. He went to strike her but was stopped by Naruto's clones.

"I'll take care of him. You take care of the others." Naruto called out to Hinata.

She nodded and pulled Kiba's and Akamaru's unconscious bodies out of the way.

Kenji turned his attention to Naruto. "I was going to save you for last but I don't mind a change of plans."

"I've got news for you buddy. I am going to be your last because I'm going to beat you."

"Ha. We will see about that." Kenji ran towards Naruto with his sword ready to strike. Naruto dodged it just as the sword came crashing down, leaving a large crater in the ground.

"He disperses chakra into the edge of the blade right before he strikes. Just like Sakura does with her fists." Naruto said to himself. He had to figure out a way to take the sword away from him.

Naruto called in another clone and started building his rasengan. He then charge at Kenji.

Kenji stood waiting for the attack. But then he heard a slight sound behind him. In one swift motion Kenji made a swirling strike dissolving Naruto's rasengan as well as taking out his clone who was trying to sneak up behind him.

"Nice try boy, but little tricks like that won't help you." He ran at Naruto again and made a motion to strike. Naruto prepared himself to dodge.

Naruto expected him to strike from above again but instead Kenji struck from the side, hitting Naruto right on his side and sending him flying through the trees.

Naruto staggered as he stood up. He looked around at the rubble. "His strikes are harder then I thought. A couple more of those hits and I'll be out." But that couldn't happen because that would mean that no one would be there to protect Hinata.


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto ran to where the fighting was taken place, but once he got there he saw nothing.

"Dang it! Where did he go?" Naruto looked around for Kenji.

"Looking for me?"

Naruto looked up and saw Kenji sitting calmly on a tree. "Come back down here so I can beat you."

Kenji laughed. "So young and foolish." He then stood up. "But very well, if you say so." As he jumped down he went down to strike.

The sword came down directly on Naruto but he turned into smoke.

"Another shadow clone. Now where's the real one?" Kenji slowly turned around looking for him.

Naruto hid in the forest. "Man, good thing I sent in that clone or else I would have been dead."

"N-Naruto..."

Naruto looked over and saw Hinata crawling over. "Hinata! Are you okay? How's Kiba and Akamaru?"

"I'm fine. A little low on chakra but nothing serious but I can't say the same for Kiba and Akamaru. They were injured pretty badly. I took them to a safe place and I was able to stabilize them."

"Hinata…" Hinata looked over at Naruto who had a serious look on his face. "I want you to take Kiba and Akamaru to the closest village for medical attention."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"But…"

"Listen, as long as I know that you are okay, I'll be fine. Now go."

Hinata was hesitant but with a heavy sigh left Naruto to go get her other teammates.

Naruto looked over at the clearing and saw Kenji guarding Keiko. He then made a few hand signals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." With four puffs of smoke, four clones appeared. They all went in different directions.

"Come out come out where ever you are." Kenji sang.

There was a rustle and then all at once, five Narutos came at Kenji. They started throwing shuriken at Kenji and went in for a closer range attack. But Kenji was able to see this coming and quickly blocked the shuriken with his sword. Then he went in for the counter attack and with four swift motions he took out four clones. It took him a moment to realize that four only attacked him when five Narutos came out of the bushes.

Kenji turned around and saw the real Naruto untying his captive.

When he had untied Keiko he helped her to stand up. "Hurry! Get out of here as fast as you can. I'll take care of him."

The girl nodded her head and ran into the forest.

"NO!" Kenji was about to run after her but Naruto stood in his way.

"We're not done yet."

"It was a big mistake to anger me. You will greatly regret it boy."

Kenji went in for the attack. His blade glowing with chakra. Naruto tried to dodge the swing but was not so lucky this time and was sent straight up into the air but Kenji wasn't done just yet. Before Naruto could fly any higher, Kenji struck him down into the ground. A large crash could be heard deep into the forest. As the dust cleared a large creator was seen with Naruto in the middle of it with his face in the dirt.

Kenji laughed thinking he was victorious but instantly stopped when he saw movement.

Shaking and covered in scratches Naruto slowly came to his feet. He swayed a little but stayed up. "You think it would be that easy? Well I haven't even started yet." Naruto made some hand signs. "SHAODW CLONE JUTSU!" In a giant puff of smoke what looked like hundreds of Narutos appeared.

Kenji staggered back in surprise. He had never seen so many clones before.

As a unit all of the Narutos came at Kenji.

He may have been surprised but that didn't mean he was defenseless. Charging his blade he swiped it at some of the clones. Kenji was able to take out a large amount with the blade but what surprised the Narutos was what came afterwards.

It was like a wave of chakra was sent from the blade. As it passed through the clones, puffs of smoke seemed to happen all at once.

In no time at all Naruto's large number was dwindled down to only about twenty.

"How the…"

Kenji laughed. "I'm not some simple genin. A couple extra clones isn't going to stop me."

"Fine then how about this!" Naruto knew it was useless but he had to at least try. "RASENGAN!"

Kenji just laughed more. "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

As Naruto hit him with his rasengan, Kenji countered with his glowing blade. He then sliced through the attack and with a large amount of chakra infused into the blade he came down on Naruto.

Naruto lay on his stomach slipping into unconsciousness.

Kenji went for the final blow.

**Sorry I'm not that good at battle scenes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am ssssssooooooo sorry everyone. there is no excuse for my lack of updating. I'm going to try my best to update regularly. I just want to let you all know that I have not abandoned this story or any of my other stories. I may take breaks but i NEVER give up. **

Naruto knew this was it. His life was going to end at this guy's sword. He didn't know how it had come to this. He had gone against villains who were ten times stronger then this Kenji guy. So why was it that he was the one to end Naruto's life.

It didn't matter anyways. All did matter was this was the end. He had no energy left. It was like all of his chakra was taken from him. He tried calling the Kyuubi but he was not responding. It was just him. Like it was when he was little. All alone with no one there to help him. He grew up alone and he would die alone.

On instinct Naruto shut his eyes praying that the blow would be quick and painless. He laid there with his eyes closed for what felt like an eternity. When he didn't feel any pain he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him as well as looked oddly familiar.

"Hinata!"

Standing in front of him holding off the attack was Hinata. She was in her gentle fist gstance with her byakugan activated.

"Well well, looks like the little Hyuga is come to save the day."

Naruto didn't know what to do. He tried to stand but he was to exhausted. He wanted to protect Hinata but it was like there was a heavy weight on top of him. There was nothing he could do but lay there.

"You will not harm Naruto." Hinata told Kenji.

He just laughed. "We will see about that."

Hinata lunged forward ready to strike. Kenji quickly moved out of the way. With his sword he sliced the air and pushed Hinata back. She skidded to a stop and went to attack him once again. And again Kenji dodged, with a stronger strike he sent her flying back and into a tree.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled. As he watched the battle he had the strangest case of deja vu. It was like he had seen this all before.

Hinata stood up and wiped the blood that was dripping from her mouth. She had to think of a plan quickly. She was running out of time and chakra.

Gathering the last of her energy she focused all her chakra into her two hands. Soon a strong blue glow eluminated from her hands and took shape of a lion's head.

"TWIN LIONS FIST!"

Hinata charged again at Kenji but he was just to good for her. He would only move an inch or two but it was just enough to dodge her attack.

"Impressive Hyuga but I'm starting to get bored. I still need to go get my prize back." Kenji's katana started to glow blue. He kicked Hinata to the ground and with a swift and fluid motion, stabbed his sword into Hinata's body.

"NNNNOOOOO!"

As Naruto watched Hinata being stabbed Naruto's mind went wild and then he found himself in a large crater with rods in his body and unable to move. He sees Pain standing in front of him as well as...Hinata?

"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto."

Naruto didn't know why Hinata was there but he needed to get her out there. "What are you doing here? Get out of here! You're no match..."

"I know..." Naruto eyes widen in shock. Hinata sounded different, more confident. "I'm just being selfish..."

"What are talking about? What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

There was a moment of silence before Hinata spoke again. "I'm here on my own free will." Naruto did not understand and you could see it on his face. "I used to always cry and give up...I nearly went the wrong way...but you...you showed me the right way." Naruto stilled look up at Hinata's figure in shock. "I was always chasing you...wanting to overtake you...I just wanted to walk with you...I wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because I ... Love you..."

Naruto eyes got wide in disbelief. She loved him. All this time someone has actually lived him. But before he could respond Hinata went after Pein. But instead she striked on of the rods that was holding him done. She was about to go for another but Pein quickly caught on and pushed her away. She tried coming at the rods again but Pein stopped her again. Now Hinata went after him. She tried desperately to hit him but Pein simply moved just enough out of her reach. But just when it looked hopeless, Hinata hit him in the jaw then she instantly jumped his way to hit another rod. Getting tired Pein sent her flying into the air and she hit the ground hard, leaving a crater.

Naruto watched helplessly. "HINATA!" He kept screaming her name. Praying she was still alive. Slowly Hinata crawled towards Naruto.

He wanted her to stop. As she got closer he could see the blood that was dripping done her skin. "Stop it...Hinata. Don't come any closer." Naruto looked down upset.

Pein who was watching the whole thing take place was confused. "When you are this weak, why do you oppose me?" At this point Hinata was barely holding on to the rod that was in Naruto's hands.

"Because...I gave my word..." Hinata then looked at Naruto straight in the eyes. "and I never go back on my word. Its my nindo."

Naruto knew those words by heart for it too, was his nindo.

Pein didn't seemed phased and sent Hinata back into the air and she landed in another crater. Pein took out a rod and looked over at Naruto then plunged it into Hinata's body.

Naruto then only felt one thing...rage. Utter and complete rage.

Then everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

When Naruto opened his eyes he was no longer in the giant crater but instead back in the forest. He glanced over and saw Hinata's motionless body.

"_Because I...love you."_

Naruto could now remember that day crystal clear and he was mad at himself for it. Mad for forgetting, mad for not answering, mad for being so foolish, but most of all he was mad at himself for not being able to protect Hinata right now at this moment.

He could see a small pool of blood forming near Hinata's body and that's when it snapped. Whatever had been holding back the Kyubi's chakra had been broken and it flowed through Naruto's body all at once. His anger and rage overtaking his train of thought. The only thing he could think of was revenge and death. When Naruto spoke it was no longer his fun loving voice but the menacing voice of the nine-tails.

_**"You will pay for what you have done."**_

Kenji was surprised by the change and took a step back. "What's going on?"

Naruto started walking towards Kenji and with every step he took the more he started to change into a monster. His eyes turned from ocean blue to blood red. His whiskers got more defined and his nails turned into claws. The red chakra that surrounded him was now forming into four tails and then engulfed his body until there was nothing left of the former Naruto.

Kenji instinctively started taking steps back, the fear clearly scene in his eyes. "W-what are you?"

_**"The one that will destroy you. Your fears and nightmares are going to become your reality. You are going to experience nothing but pain and suffering in the last moments of your life."**_

Then in a blink of an eye Naruto was gone and then just as fast he appeared in front of Kenji. Kenji tried to defend himself by striking at Naruto but it was pointless. With no trouble at all Naruto dodged it and reappeared behind Kenji and sent him flying through the air with a kick to his side. Trees fell and as the dirt started to settle a view of a battered Kenji was scene.

He wiped away the blood that was dripping down the corner of his mouth and gave a slight smirk. "That was impressive, but it will take more then that to kill me."

A low growl came from Naruto and taking it as a challenge he sped forward. The two became a blur of movements. Kenji was able to block some of the attacks but Naruto in his Kyubi form was just to fast and to powerful for him and Kenji was once again sent flying through the forest.

Kenji laid on the ground coughing up blood. Naruto walked over to him and picked up the sword. And with no effort at all he broke the sword in half. He then grabbed Kenji by his throat and lifted him into the air.

**_"Now you_ die!"** Naruto outstretched his other hand and it started to glow as it built up chakra for the rasengan. Right when he was about to strike, he heard a faint whisper.

"No...don't do it Naruto..."

He instantly stopped and looked over and saw Hinata laying on the ground with her eyes staring straight at him. She tried to stand but fell back to the ground. "Please don't kill him."

Instead of answering, Naruto just growled.**_  
><em>**

Hinata lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. "The Naruto I know wouldn't."

Naruto looked back at Kenji. He was barely holding on. Kenji gasped for air. "Just do it. Get it over with. I have nothing to live for."

_"Nothing to live for..."_ Those words seem to click something in his head. He once felt that way. At one time he had nothing and no one but now... Now he had friends and a village that accepted him. Things had changed for him, maybe they could change for this man.

Naruto could feel Hinata gazing at him, it felt like she could see straight into his soul. Slowly the red chakra around Naruto started to dispense and the tails went away. His nails went back to normal and finally his eyes turn back to their pure blue. He let go of Kenji and let him fall to the ground.

Hinata smiled. Happy that her Naruto had come back. But the events had depleted her of her chakra and she was badly injured. Hinata let her head fall to the ground. She then felt warm hands around her and she was laying in someone's lap. She fluttered her eyes open and saw Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Come on Hinata. You got to stay awake. I'm sorry for what I've done."

Hinata gave him a faint smile and in a whisper so low Naruto had to strain to hear. "It's okay Naruto. I'm happy that you came back to me. You were the first thing I saw this morning and the last thing I see before I ..." But before she finished the sentence, Hinata's eyes closed and she let darkness engulf her.

"Hinata..." Naruto cried. "HINATA!"

**Sorry for another short chapter but this felt like a really good spot to end. I promise to make the next one longer.**

**Also, I decided to just go with the four tails because that's all that Naruto really needed to defeat this guy. No need to go all out all the time.  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto put his head down and the tears started to fall. Hinata couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. As if the weather could read his feelings it started to pour down rain. The raindrops and his tears soon blended together. Naruto still cradled Hinata's body.

That is when Naruto felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was shocked to see Kenji standing there. His face was unreadable and Naruto was not sure how to react.

"We can still save her."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not dead….yet. But if she doesn't get medical attention soon she might as well be. I know of a place not to far from here. I will guide you there."

Naruto gave him a look. "Why are you helping us?"  
>"Because….she saved my life. So I am simply returning the favor. Now hurry."<p>

Naruto wasn't totally convinced that he should trust this guy but then he looked down at Hinata and knew he had no other choice. So doing his best not to hurt her even more, he lifted her up bridal style and followed Kenji.

"What about your other friend, the one with the dog?"

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. He had totally forgotten about them. "Crap." Naruto stopped on a tree branch and Kenji stopped as well.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." In a puff of smoke, three clones appeared. "Listen, I'm taking Hinata to get medical help. I want you guys to find Kiba and the girl then bring them to where we are going. Got it?"

The clones all nodded then jumped through the trees and disappeared. Naruto then nodded at Kenji to continue.

They jumped through the trees in silence. Naruto would send Kenji a glance every so often but Kenji kept his face forward. Naruto turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. Hinata looked ghost white and she was cold to the touch. Naruto could only hope and pray that she would be okay. There was so much that he needed to talk to her about. He wanted, no needed, to apologize for the fact that he had forgotten Hinata's confession so long ago.

He couldn't believe that he forgot something like that. That was the first time that someone told him that they loved him. Sure, other people had said it, like Sakura, but it was nothing like what Hinata did. Her confession was filled with nothing but truth. Not only that, but she was the only one to come and help him. When he was caught in those rods he truly thought it was going to be the end of him. He felt so alone, no one coming to help him even though he could feel their chakra signatures close by. Even when Hinata knew she was no match and that she was probably going to die, she still came to his rescue. To know that someone cared for him that much…that they would risk their life for him….meant the world to Naruto.

Yet he had the gull to walk by Hinata year after year and never give her an answer she so rightfully deserved. It was just plain cruel. Sasuke was right, he really was an idiot.

"We're close." Kenji broke Naruto's train of thought.

"Let's hurry." Sending an extra surge of chakra to their feet, the two sped up until they came to a small cabinet. "What's this?"

"You'll see." Kenji walked over to the door and knocked.

A moment later the door opened to reveal an elderly woman. "Kenji….is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I was hoping you could help someone." Kenji stepped out of the way and motioned Naruto to come forward. "This girl is in dire need of help." The women walked over to examine her closer. "Do you think you can heal her?"

"She is in very bad shape but I will try my best. Now hurry and bring her into the house and lay her on my bed."

Naruto followed her instructions and gently placed Hinata down.

"Move it boy." The lady shoved Naruto out of the way and with her green chakra covered hands, started to go over Hinata's body.

"Kenji, I want you and you'll friend to go out and find me some plants. You know which ones."

Kenji nodded. "Come on."

"But…Hinata…."

"She's in capable hands. Now come on."

Naruto stole one more glance at Hinata before shutting the door.

**Sorry its so short. It was meant to be a lot longer but I decided I would split it into another chapter. Which I'm hoping to have up shortly **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Naruto and Kenji…..**_

Naruto and Kenji walked through the forest, picking plants along the way.

"So who is that woman?" Naruto finally asked.

"She's my mother."

"Really?"

"Somewhat, she took in me when I was an orphan and raised me."

"Oh…." There was a moment of awkward silence before Naruto broke it. "So…I want to say thanks, for helping Hinata I mean."

"I had a debt to her and now it is paid. Simple as that."

"Yeah but you could have let her die and just left it at that, but you didn't." Naruto then gave Kenji a hard pat on the back. "You're not as bad as I thought."

Kenji stumbled but then caught himself. "You don't really know me."

"That may be true but when you help one of my friends then you are good in my book. You have done some things that are pretty bad but you can work at fixing them."

"That may be so but let's not get to far ahead of ourselves. " Kenji went to pick up another plant. "So this girl, Hinata, she is your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Just a friend?"

"What are you saying?"

"The way you reacted to her did not seem like just friends."

Naruto blushed and was relieved that Kenji wasn't looking. "Yeah, well you don't know Hinata."

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

The two went back to silence.

**Hinata….**

Hinata could hear sounds of clanking metal and liquid, She tried opening her eyes but they felt so heavy. It took all her energy just to open them, she couldn't even sit up. She turned her head slightly and saw an elderly woman by a fire, stirring something.

"Where….where am I?" Hinata asked weakly.

"You are at my house dear." The woman answered kindly. "That was quite a wound you had, if your friend had waited any longer you probably wouldn't have made it."

That's when Hinata remembered. "Naruto! Where is he? Is he okay?" She asked frantically.

The woman stood up. "Now, now, calm down. Your friend, the blonde, is quite alright. He and Kenji went to get me some plants to help you heal faster."

"Kenji?" Hinata felt pain in her shoulder when she remembered Kenji's blade piercing it.

"Yes, my son." Hinata's eyes widened. "He guided your friend here."

"So…so he helped Naruto?"

The woman nodded. "I'm Natsa by the way." She introduced herself.

"I'm Hinata. Thank you for saving my life."

Natsa waved off her thanks and went to pour something into a bowl. "Here drink this. It will help." Natsa helped Hinata sit up. Hinata couldn't help but wince in pain as she moved. She gladly took the bowl and gulped down the soup. She did not realize how hungry she was. She was handing back the empty bowl when suddenly.,,

"HINATA! HINATA WHERE ARE YOU?"

Hinata smiled. Knowing that voice anywhere. "Naruto's back."

Just then Hinata heard a dog bark and her face scrunched in confusion. The bark sounded a lot like Akamaru's.

"STOP SHOUTING YOU IDIOT! DO YOU WANT THE BAD GUYS TO HEAR US?"

"_Kiba?"_

"LOOK WHOSE TALKING. YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO, DOG BREATH!"

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?"

"What in god's name is going on out here?" Hinata didn't notice but Natsa was already at her door. "Stop with all that shouting. I have a sick patient in here."

"THAT'S HINATA!"

Natsa quickly stepped out of the way and let two boys trip over each other and fall to the ground. When they fell there was a puff of smoke and Naruto was gone.

"I forgot that was a clone." Kiba stood up and wiped himself off. He then looked around until he spotted the bed and the girl who was in it. He smiled recognizing his friend but then it turned to a frown when he saw her bandaged shoulder. "Are you alright Hinata? Naruto told me what happened on our way here."

Hinata couldn't help but smile hearing the concern in Kiba's voice. "Yes, I am fine. Thanks to Natsa."

There was another bark as Akamaru walked into the house carrying a girl on his back. Hinata sighed in relief. She had been thinking about the girl for a long time. Their mission was to recover the girl and now that she was safe, all they had to do was take her back to Konoha.

"By the way, Hinata meet Keiko."

Keiko bowed her head. "It is nice to truly meet you. I am just sorry it is not under better circumstances."

Hinata bowed her head as well. "No, no, it is fine. I am just happy to know that you are safe." Hinata looked at Keiko with admiration. She was about the same age as Hinata. She had tan skin and dark, almost black, brown hair, and a pair of the greenest eyes that Hinata had ever seen. They were like a forest in her eyes. She was even more beautiful than the picture they saw.

"So Naruto's clone found you guys? Are you alright? Maybe Natsa can check you over just to be sure."

"Easy Hinata. We're fine now. You actually patched us up well." Kiba insisted.

But Hinata wasn't quite convinced so she activated her Bakugan just to make sure that their chakra network was good.

"Oh my! What is happening to your eyes?"

Hinata deactivated her eyes when she saw that Kiba and Akamaru were okay and looked over at Natsa.

"It's a kekkei genkai. A special bloodline from my clan that allows me to see a person's chakra network. Its called Bakugan."

"I've never seen that before. That is very impressive. I'm sure it comes in handy in battle."

Hinata nodded before she asked the question that had been nagging her since she woke up. "Um, when do you think Naruto and Kenji will be back?"

"Soon my dear. Kenji knows these woods like the back of his hand. Now why don't I go get your friends something to eat. You all have had a long day."

The group gave the woman their thanks as she walked over to the other room. Kiba walked over to sit next to Hinata while Keiko and Akamaru sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

"You know HInata, if Kenji hadn't helped get you help, like Naruto told me, then I would probably be out there looking to kill him."

Keiko nodded in agreement. "He is an awful man. He kidnapped me."

"That was after you ran away correct?" Hinata asked.

Keiko looked down in shame. "Yes."

"I'm not trying to come to Kenji's defense. I'm only collecting information for the report, but we can go over that later." Hinata looked back to Kiba. "I know that Kenji did some bad things but he did save my life, so that should count for something." Hinata always liked for the better side of people.

"How can we trust him?" Kiba asked.

"Because he is a good man." Everyone turned and saw Natsa standing at the doorway with a tray of food.

"I'm sorry Natsa. We didn't mean for you to hear that." Hinata apologized.

"I did and its alright. I know that Kenji has done some bad things. I think its from his years of being an orphan. I just found him one day rummaging through my trash trying to find something to eat. I decided to take him in. Little did I know that he was quite a prodigy when it came to being a ninja, especially with the sword. He got excellent training from one of my old friends but then something happened to Kenji that changed him."

"What was that?" Keiko asked.

"I'm not sure. He won't tell me. All I know is he is quite dangerous with that sword of his. Be lucky that none of you got the worse of that sword of his." Natsa walked over and placed the tray down on the table.

"What do you mean by that? Kenji hit all of us with his sword." Kiba explained. "It was strong but I'm not sure I would call it powerful."

"Because you are walking I will assume that you did not get his sword at its full strength. Kenji's sword is special. He made it with his own hands and he created a special technique to go with it. Kenji is able to create waves of chakra, like a gust of wind, with his sword but that's not a full force. At full force, when a person is hit by the chakra wave they're chakra network becomes disfigured."

"Disfigured?" Hinata was confused. She did not see any of that stuff when she was fighting Kenji.

Natsa nodded. "It is a special genjutsu that takes a lot of chakra control. He is able to disfigure you chakra just enough not to be noticed by the person but yet greatly distort it. I have a feeling that you aren't even able to see it with you eyes sweetie, its so subtle. When the person is hit by the chakra wave they are only able to do the basics of attacks."

"So he has the ability to take a jounin and send them back to their genin attacks?" Kiba asked.

"Exactly."

"_So that's why Naruto was only able to do his Shadow Clones and his rasengan." _ Hinata thought. _"But how was he able to bring out the Kyuubi?"_

"Now back to what I was originally was saying. Kenji has had some troubles in his life but deep down I know that he's a good person. You just have to give him a chance."

Hinata was about to open her mouth to say she would try but she was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"We're back!"


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto stormed into the house not even waiting for Kenji.

"KIBA! YOU"RE OKAY!" He already knew that when his clone disappeared but he was still happy to see his friend.

"Yeah, we are all okay."

Naruto then looked over and saw Hinata was awake and sitting up in the bed. "Hinata, you look better."

Hinata smiled. "Yes, thanks to Natsa. But I owe you a thank you as well Naruto." Hinata saw someone walk up behind Naruto. "And to you as well Kenji." Hinata bowed her head in respect. The movement sent a wave of pain through Hinata's shoulder and made her wince.

"Hinata! What's the matter?" Naruto ran to her side.

"I'm fine…really."

"No you're not. You still have some time before you fully recover. Where are those plants that I asked for? Natsa asked.

"Here they are." Kenji handed her the basket.

"Good. I will be out in a moment." Natsa ran back into the kitchen.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Kiba was constantly giving Kenji glares.

"Kiba, what's the matter?" Hinata finally asked.

"I'll tell you what's the matter, how are we just sitting here casually while the person who did this to you is sitting across from us." Kiba glared daggers at Kenji, who was simply sitting on the other side of the room, reading a book. "Why'd you do it. Huh? Why did you suddenly help us?"

Kenji looked up from his book at Kiba. "Because, I owed Hinata for saving my life."

Kiba looked over at Hinata. "Is that true?"

"It is." Kenji answered for her. "Your friend Naruto was about to kill me when Hinata stopped him. Something happened to Naruto when I hurt Hinata. It was like nothing I have ever seen before."

Kiba looked to Hinata. "He's not talking about what I think he's talking about, is he?"

Hinata nodded. "Luckily he only got about half his tails. If he had gotten anymore, I probably wouldn't have been able to reach him."

"Sure..luckily." Kiba said sarcastically.

Natsa walked through the door with a tray in her hands.

"Here, let me take those." Kenji quickly got up at took the heavy tray from his adoptive mother.

"Thank you sweetie." Natsa sat next to Hinata and motioned Kenji to put the tray down next to her. "Now I'm going to have to take you bandages off to apply the ointments." She then turned to the boys. "That means that you boys will have to leave."

"Aw but I just got back." Naruto whined.

"OUT!" Natsa ordered.

Reluctantly all the boys left the house until there was only Hinata, Natsa, and Keiko.

"Now we can finally have some peace and quiet." Natsa mumbled.

Keiko let out a small giggle. This caught Hinata's attention. She had been sitting quietly for a long time. Not saying much and when Kenji was in the room she hunched in her chair. Hinata decided to change that.

"So Keiko," The girl looked up. "can you tell me you story? It's for the report." Hinata explained.

"Well, it call started when my father came to me with some awful news."

"_Keiko, your father would like to talk to you." A servant notified the girl._

"_Thank you. I will be there in a moment."_

_Keiko stood up and unwrinkled her kimono. She hated wearing them. They were to loose and always got dirty. Keiko just wanted to be in her regular clothes. She came to her father's office and gently knocked on the door._

"_Come in."_

_Keiko gave the proper bow. "You called for me father?"_

"_Ah yes, please take a seat Keiko." She did as her father asked. "Now as you know, you're birthday is coming up." Keiko simply nodded. "And it will be the best ball of the year. I have everything already planned._

_Keiko smiled at her father. He was a stern leader but when it came to his daughter he was nothing but gentle. _

"_And with this birthday, I have a special announcement."_

"_And what's that father?" Now Keiko was getting excited maybe her father was going to let her learn the ways of the ninja like she had always wanted._

"_For your betrothal of course."_

_And with those five words all the excitement left Keiko in one fell swoop. A betrothal? That meant marriage. Marriage to someone she had never met before. How could her father do this to her?_

"_I know, I know. You are so excited you're speechless. This is going to be a celebration for the ages. I'm not going to give it away, but your future husband is quite the man. He comes from a well-respected clan. We are most fortunate."_

_Fortunate…that was not a word that Keiko would use to describe the situation. She wanted to scream out how upset she was but years of etiquette told her to stay quiet._

"_That's all for now. You can go now Keiko. I still have some things to go over before the celebration. I'm so proud of you Keiko."_

_Keiko gave her father a bow before leaving. As soon as the door was shut, the tears came flooding. Keiko was not ready for marriage. She still had so much she wanted to do before becoming some housewife. Her dream was to become a ninja for one of the Hidden Villages, but none of that was going to be possible once she married. She knew she couldn't tell her father how she felt. He would be so disappointed in her. She would have to go through with this. Not for herself but for her family. _

_That still didn't mean that Keiko couldn't do a little exploring before the wedding. There was only a few more days before her party and the big announcement, and her last wish before being tied down was to go exploring in a world she did not know. _

_In the middle of the night, when everyone was sound asleep, Keiko packed her bag and headed out to explore, leaving a small note on her dresser telling her family not to worry about her. _

"I was walking through a village, looking at everything when a man came up behind me. I felt a sharp object push into my back. He said I need to come with him without making a scene or a sound or else he would kill me. He turned out to be one of the men that were working for Kenji. Kenji held me captive, telling me that I was going to make a good ransom."

"How awful. That must have been very hard for you." Hinata smiled kindly at the girl.

Natsa stayed silent.

"It was, but to be honest, the idea of still being home, about to marry to a person I did know would have been just as bad. I would still have been a hostage."

Hinata nodded. "You know, I come from the Hyuga Clan of Konoha. It's one of the most powerful clans in my village. My father, Hiashi Hyuga, is currently the head of the clan and I am the firstborn." Keiko's eyes widened. She knew what that meant. "So I know a thing or two about the situation you are in. Clan politics are tricky and can be hurtful to the people who hold the name."

"So did you have an arrange marriage?" Keiko asked.

Hinata shook her head. "Luckily, my father did not find the time to find me a potential husband. Or it may be the fact that he never thought I was going to become the head of the clan. You see, until a few weeks ago, my father considered me as weak and useless. A shame, an embarrassment to the Hyuga name."

Keiko gasped. Her father would never say such things to her.

"Ever since I was a little girl my father would push me to my limits. Testing my skills as a ninja and a leader. Even when I tried my hardest, my father still looked down at me in disgust. And when my sister was born, he turned his back to me. Focusing on her and never giving the light of day. He constantly was comparing me to her. Saying that I was nothing compared to her. That SHE was going to become the head of the clan." Hinata looked down at her hands. "And soon I started to believe him. I thought of myself as weak and useless. A burden to my family."

"What changed?" Keiko was surprised. She would never had expected that from the person that she was looking at now.

Hinata looked at the girl and smiled. "Well I joined the ninja academy and started to make friends. Then when I became a genin I joined a team, and I got to see what a real family is like. They may not have been blood but the bond we have is stronger then anything. Then that is also Naruto…"

"Naruto?"

"You would not guess it but Naruto's life was even harder then mine. At least I had a family, even if it wasn't a good one. Naruto on the other hand had no one. No family, no friends, from when he was little he was always alone. The adults would call him names such as monster and a curse to the village. But that didn't stop Naruto. He kept on smiling and kept on going. Telling the world that he was going to become the greatest ninja and one day become the Hokage, leader of the village. And I believe he is almost there."

"Wow, that's amazing."

Hinata nodded. "He has helped a lot of people, including me. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be the person that I am today. His smile saved me."

"Aw, sounds like someone has a little crush." Keiko teased making the Hyuga blush.

Natsa smiled. This group of ninja was different from others she had seen. They seem to really care about one another. She just hope that some of their love for each other would rub off on Kenji. She knew that deep down in him there was a good soul. He was just simply lost.

"That's enough reminiscing for now. Keiko why don't you go find the boys and tell them that it's okay to come in now." Keiko nodded and ran out the door. "Hinata I want you to rest so more. If this keeps up you should be good as new in a couple of days."

"Thank you Natsa. I don't know how to repay you."

"You can repay me by helping out my son. He may come off as evil but I know him and there is a good man in there. Maybe you and your friends could help him find that man."

Hinata nodded. She didn't think she could be much help but she had a feeling that Naruto could be. He had a way with people like no other person.


	29. Chapter 29

All the boys decided to walk over to a near by grass field to hang while they waited for the girls to be done.

"Man, why can't we have just stayed inside." Naruto whined. He was currently laying in the grass with his hands behind his head.

"Because dummy, Natsa obviously had to take off Hinata's shirt to fix her up." Kiba was brushing Akamaru's fur.

Naruto jolted up. "You mean….naked?" A blush rose to Naruto's face.

"Duh." Kiba looked over at Naruto and saw the blush on his face. "Hey! What are you thinking about exactly?! It better not be of Hinata without a shirt."

"If it wasn't before, it is now." Naruto's face turned even redder.

"That's my teammate you're thinking of. You better watch it." Kiba was about to walk over and punch Naruto but was interrupted.

"You two are idiots."

"What's that Kenji?" Kiba growled.

"You heard me. You two are fighting about your female friend being topless. Instead you may be wanting to worry about the fact that she's hurt and if she's going to get better."  
>Both the boys looked down. They knew that he was right. They were acting like two hormonal teenagers instead of elite ninja.<p>

"But Hinata said she was going to be okay." Naruto insisted.

Kenji huffed. "I'm not sure about that. The plants that Natsa made us collect are not for simple wounds. Also, I was the one to inflict the wound so I have an idea of what kind of damage it can do."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

Kenji pulled his sword out of its sheath. "See this sword? I made it myself and its no ordinary sword. I just hope that Hinata is able to push past its side effects. If not…things are not going to be easy for her."

"What are you saying Kenji?!" Kiba nearly yelled. "Are you saying that Hinata may have to stop being a ninja?"  
>"That can't happen!" Naruto joined in. "Hinata has just become comfortable with herself and this is just her first mission as leader. It can't be the end of her career as a ninja."<p>

"I didn't say that. I am just preparing for the worse."

The three men stayed quiet for a moment.

"Well I know that Hinata is tough and she can get through anything." Naruto proclaimed.

Kenji smirked. _"This boy seems to have so much faith in people. I don't know how he does it."_

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!"

The group looked over and saw Keiko running towards them.

"What's up?"

"Natsa said it was alright for you to come in."

"YES!" Naruto was already running towards the house with Keiko laughing behind him.

"Kiba.."

Kiba turned around at his name. "What is it Kenji?"  
>"What is it with him?" He pointed to Naruto. "He seems a little…odd to be a ninja."<p>

Kiba couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that's the reaction most people have about him. But as you have seen, when it comes down to it, he can be all business. It's hard for me to admit it sometimes but he is honestly the strongest guy I know."

Kenji nodded. He couldn't argue with that. From what he had seen he was pretty powerful, and that was after he had hit him with his special jutsu. He couldn't even imagine what he was like with his full powers.

"He's also a great friend." Kiba continued. "Sure we get into fights all the time, but once you become one of his friends that's it…you have a friend for life."

"And what about him and Hinata?" Kenji had noticed immediately that there was some attraction between the two.

"Heh, not really sure how to answer that. Hinata has been swooning over that idiot since we were little, but of course being the idiot that Naruto is, he has never noticed."

"Oh really?"  
>Kiba nodded. "It sucks for Hinata, but she's pretty stubborn and she will do anything for that idiot, even…"<p>

"sacrifice her life for him." Kenji finished the sentence for him. He had seen it first hand so he would know.

"HEY COME ON YOU GUYS!" Naruto shouted from near the house.

"WE'RE COMING!" Kiba shouted back.

Kenji followed after Kiba watching all of them closely. He replayed what Kiba had said. He hadn't had a friend in a long time so seeing all this close friendship was very new to him.

"How you feeling Hinata?" Naruto instantly asked when he walked through the door.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"She is recovering nicely. I think that you will be able to at least walk around a little starting tomorrow."

Hinata smiled with the news. She hated being bed ridden. And the sooner she was healed the sooner they could all go back to their home.

**I know this chapter is short but the next one I am hoping will be longer and mainly be with naruto and hinata**


	30. Chapter 30

The next day Natsa had come to check on Hinata and was pleased with the healing and gave her the okay to start walking around.

Hinata instantly took the opportunity to go for a walk in the woods. She put on her jacket and headed out for a stroll.

"Hey Hinata wait up!"

Hinata turned and saw orange heading her way. "Hi Naruto." She gave him a smile.

Naruto smiled back and rubbed the back of his head. "Do you mind if I go on a walk with you?"

Hinata was surprised by the request and her heart couldn't help but do a little flip. "S-sure."

Naruto smile got bigger as he went to walk beside Hinata.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good for the most part. I just hope I heal soon so we can get back to the village. I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Don't worry about that. We already sent a message that we are all good for the most part and that we got Keiko."

"I guess you're right."

"Besides, the most important thing at the moment is you." Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled. "You need to get better, but at your own pace."

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata smiled back.

The two then continued walking in silence. Both unsure of what to say. There was something that Naruto wanted to talk about but he wasn't quite sue how to say it, until finally he couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey Hinata…."

"Hm?"  
>"I kind of…sorta…wanted to talk to you about some stuff that happened during our fight with Kenji."<p>

At this Hinata paled. A million different things went through her head about what Naruto wanted to talk about and all of them ended with Naruto being mad at her. Mad at her for stepping in, mad at her for being a bad leader, mad at her for everything.

"First I want to say thank you."

"F-for what?"

"Well for one being an awesome leader. You are really good at it. You listen to everyone's ideas and are fair and smart about your decisions. I also want to say thank you for stepping in when you did. If you didn't then I would have probably died or have killed Kenji. I mean, he sort of deserved it in the moment. I honestly thought that he had killed you and I lost you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened to me. At one moment I remember seeing you getting pierced and the next I'm filled with rage that I have never felt in my life before. Well almost never. It felt a lot like my match against Pain."

Hearing Naruto mention Pain made Hinata stop breathing for a moment. That was when she confessed and that's the moment that Naruto doesn't remember.

"And that's what I really wanted to talk to you about. You see…when I saw you get hurt again I sort of had some sort of flashback. Back to my fight against Pain and it this flashback there was some things that I didn't know about before."

"L-like what?" Even though Hinata had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"I finally remembered you stepping in and pretty much saving my life."

"I see."

"And I also remember what you said...and I wanted to say…"

Part of Hinata wanted to hear what Naruto had to say but the other part was to afraid. Still after all this time she wasn't ready for the rejection, so instead of staying and listening, Hinata ran.


End file.
